Star Crossed
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: Rewritten Angel Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginevra Potter. Cole Zabini, son of Blaise and Daphne Zabini. An unlikely pair, but as fate would have it, they are closer than close. Full Summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Angel Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginevra Potter. Cole Zabini, son of Blaise and Daphne Zabini. An unlikely pair, but as fate would have it, they are closer than close. Things between the two change for the better, much to the displeasure of Cole's family. Will their relationship be strong enough to withhold their families hatred for one another? Please R&R.**

The day outside the castle was dark and rainy, as Cole Zabini sauntered into one of the many empty classrooms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mind spinning as he slid down to the floor, leaning against the back wall of the room. 'I can't believe my father is doing this to me…' Cole thought, shaking his head. 'He can't force me to do this.'

Out in the hallway, Angel Potter walked slowly, lost in her own thoughts. She stopped and turned to her right, her hand resting on the doorknob of the empty classroom. 'I hate being the daughter of the Great Harry Potter. I just wanna be left alone to live my own life.' Angel thought as she opened the door slowly.

Upon hearing the door open, Cole looked up. 'Great… just what I need someone to see me like this.' he thought, a sigh escaping his lips as his eyes met the hazel eyes of Angel Potter. A smirk crossed the boy's lips as he said, "Hey, Angel…"

"Hey, Cole." Angel whispered in reply, as a smile crossed her lips. She walked further into the room, closing the door softly behind her. "You don't mind if I join you, do you? I just need to get away from everyone else…" Angel asked as she leaned back against the door, her eyes slowly closing, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Against all the odds, Cole and Angel were friends, had been for quite a while now. Cole smiled, looking up at her and listened to her silently. He liked her, as a friend, maybe even more… but he'd never admit that. Cole shook his head and said, "No, go ahead…" He looked at Angel as he heard her sigh and asked, "What's wrong?"

Angel sighed heavily, opening her eyes as she heard Cole's question. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I am the daughter of the Great Harry Potter. And, as everyone knows because of that I am not entitled to a life of my own." she replied, her voice filled with slight resentment. Angel loved her father, she truly did… but why does he have to be the Wizarding World's hero?

As Cole listened to her, he nodded slightly. He knew what she was going through, he also knew the kind of attention she got and that she was always living her life differently than she wanted. Cole nodded again and said, "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yeah, just not soon enough for my taste." Angel replied, with a slight smile as she walked over to him. "So, tell me… what are you doing in here all by your lonesome, Cole? What happened?" She asked, sliding down to sit next to Cole, her eyebrows raised.

Cole looked at her and smirked slightly, knowing exactly how she felt. As he felt her body slide down next to him and heard her question, he shrugged and said softly, "Just some shit with my dad… that's all."

Biting her bottom lip lightly, Angel nodded. "Alright." she whispered, not pressing the subject, for she knew that the harder she pushed Cole, the farther he would pull away from her. Especially if the subject was his father.

Cole shook his head and sighed. God damn it, why was his father always ruining his life? He heard Angel's voice and cringed slightly. He hated the fact he couldn't tell her this stuff. Cole sighed heavily and said softly, "_HE_ wants me to be a Death Eater."

Angel barely stopped herself from gasping as her eyes widened. She glanced at her best friend, feeling tears start to sting her hazel eyes. "Are you serious, Cole?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He cringed again. Of course she didn't believe him. Cole never talked about his father, but everyone knew for a fact that his father, Blaise Zabini, had been a Death Eater. Cole sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm just fucking with your head, Angel." he said sarcastically.

Angel once again bit her bottom lip, this time tasting her own coppery blood. "Cole…" she whispered, her tears now rolling down her cheeks. Angel looked away from him, squeezing her eye tightly shut. "I- I don't know what to say…" she said, her voice shaking.

Cole sighed heavily as he listened to Angel. He had known she would react like this. He shook his head and said, "Don't bother saying anything. I'm going to run away or something, anyway. There is no way in hell I'm going to become a fucking Death Eater." Cole replied, his voice rough and slightly frigid.

She turned towards Cole again, wiping her tears. "Whatever you do, I'm coming with you." Angel said firmly. "There's no way I'm going to lose you. Remember, I told you that I would be there for you no matter what? Well, this is exactly what I meant." she continued, her voice softening slightly as she raised her eyes to meet Cole's.

He cringed as he heard what Angel said. Fuck it, he had forgotten about that part. Cole sighed, shaking his head. "No, Angel. This is between me and my old man… I don't want to drag you and your family into it." he said softly.

Angel felt a new wave of tears crash over her. "Fuck my family, Cole Zabini! I am not going to lose you. You mean too much to me for that to happen!" she yelled, feeling the tears slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. As much as she loved her mother and father, she wouldn't let them keep her from Cole… and she wasn't about to let his father tear them apart either.

Slightly taken aback by her wave of anger, Cole sighed and shook his head. He didn't want her to get hurt and he knew that if she was to get involved… she would be. He sighed again and said, "I-I can't risk losing you…"

Angel sighed heavily as she saw Cole shaking his head. "Quite the interesting situation, we're in. Both of us… not willing to lose the other." she said softly, a small smile on her lips. "But, you do realize… that with or without your consent, I'm coming with you, right?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows.

Cole was silent as he thought about what she had said and couldn't help but smile slightly. Angel had always had a way of making him smile. He shook his head again and sighed. Why wasn't she getting the point? Cole ran a hand through his hair and said, "I can't. I _NEED_ to do this by myself, Angel. I need to show my dad that I'm not some worthless punk and I have to show him that he can't run my life…"

She felt tears in her eyes as she finally nodded. "Okay, Cole." Angel said, sighing dejectedly. "I'm sorry… I'm just so scared that I'm gonna lose you." she continued in a whispered, biting her lip as she fought back tears.

Cole looked at her, his eyes searching her hazel ones. He nodded slightly and said, "Yeah, I know." In fact, he did know, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. As he continued to look at Angel, a small smile crossed his lips. "Don't worry though, I promise that I won't get hurt." he whispered softly.

Angel threw her arms around Cole's neck, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You better keep that promise. I don't know what I would do without you, Cole." she whispered softly, tears continuing to flow from her eyes.

Cole smirked as he felt Angel's arms around his neck. He nodded slightly and said, "Hey, don't you worry. I'll keep that promise, no matter what."

Angel pulled back, her arms falling back to her sides as she whispered, "So, when are you taking off?" She looked back up into Cole's eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

A frown marred Cole's otherwise handsome features as Angel's arms left their place around his neck. He looked at her and shrugged slightly, shaking his head. "Well, I'm not taking off yet. I want to try and talk to my dad first." he said, his voice soft.

Angel nodded. "Yeah." she whispered softly as her heart started to race against her chest and her breath still caught in her throat. "My mum and dad came up to see me." Angel said, wiping her eyes. "Say that their going to have another kid…"

Cole turned towards the girl as she started talking about her parents. He knew she loved them, but hated having to live in their shadows. He smirked slightly and asked, "What do you think about that?"

Angel smiled slightly. "Well, I'm not sure about that yet. I mean, having another kid to take some of the weight off of me would be great, but I've gotten used to being an only child." she replied, a small smile taking its place on her lips. "And, thinking about this act in which this child was conceived… being my parents and all…" Angel said jokingly as she shuddered slightly.

Cole listened to her quietly, nodding to show he understood. He himself had a younger sister, Michelle, who had been born when Cole was about seven or eight and he had never liked her, but they had become close friends.

He smiled slightly then feigned disgust. "Aw, come on, Angel! I don't need to be thinking about that right now!" Cole said, smirking slightly.

Angel winked at him and stuck her tongue out. "I'm sorry, love… but I don't want to be the only one disturbed by this!" she replied teasingly as she leaned back against the wall.

Cole glared at her mockingly and smiled slightly, she could always keep him laughing. He turned to her again, and said, "Well, Angel… I'd better get going. I need to talk to my father today, before I lose my nerve."

She nodded slowly, biting her lip and once again tasting blood. "Alright. I'll see you later then?" Angel asked as she looked down at the floor, feeling her eyes stinging again.

Cole nodded a smile on his lips as he said, "Yeah, of course you will, Angel." With that, he stood up and apparated from the room, to his house, ready to deal with his father.

Angel sat there quietly, staring at the door of the classroom, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sighed heavily and slowly pushed herself from the floor, glancing around the room before walking out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon his return home, Cole found that no one was there. Not even his older brother, Brandon. Cole sighed heavily. He hadn't really wanted to be by himself when he confronted his father… but, he supposed he was going to have to be. 

When Blaise finally returned home, he and Cole walked into the kitchen to discuss the matter. After a very intense argument, Cole had drawn his wand, which was a mistake. He and Blaise had gotten into a fight, which Cole fled with what was left of his life. Cole then apparated back to Hogwarts a bloody mess, and fell unconscious in the very same empty classroom that he and Angel had occupied that afternoon.

Later that night, around two-thirty a.m., Angel once again found herself wandering the corridors. Stopping in front door of the empty classroom where she and Cole had talked that very afternoon. She slowly opened the door and slipped silently inside. Angel sighed and flicked her wand, lighting up the pitch black room. As she slowly made her way to the back wall, where she and Cole had been sitting, she saw Cole's unconscious body. "Oh, my god! Cole!" she cried as she quickly dropped her wand and ran to his side.

Cole didn't move his father had beaten him within, quite literally, an inch of his death. It was only through the boy's own will to live that he had forced himself to gather all his energy to return to Hogwarts. That and he also had a promise to keep to a certain hazel eyed girl.

Angel quickly knelt beside Cole, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Cole, please. Wake up." she cried, lightly laying her head on his shoulder, her body starting to shake. After a few silent moments, she straightened up and gently started to lay Cole on his back. "Please, wake up. You promised me, Cole…" Angel whispered softly, gently wiping her eyes.

Cole unconsciously heard someone talking him to him. But he couldn't seem to fight off the darkness consuming his mind. After a few minutes, he then felt someone turning him onto his back and he slowly opened his eyes and whispered in a very weak voice, "I… I kept my… promise."

A soft, strangled sob escaped Angel's lips as she heard Cole's voice. "Yeah, looks like you did." she whispered softly as she kissed Cole's forehead. "And, trust me, when you're better… I am going to kiss your ass." she added teasingly as she lay down beside him. "I was so worried about you, Cole." Angel said softly as she closed her eyes slowly. "Don't ever do that to me again."

A slight smile crossed Cole's lips as he felt Angel's lips against his forehead. "I always keep my promises, Angel… No matter what." Cole said, his smile widening slightly. "I hope I don't have to, Angel."

"Yeah, I know." Angel said a smile on her lips as she nodded. She scooted closer to him and gently kissed his cheek, closing her eyes. "Well, if you do… just… be careful. I can't lose you, Cole." Angel whispered, her eyes flickering.

Cole looked at her and studied her for a few moments before nodding. At least she knew that he kept his promises. As he felt her lips on his cheek, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "Don't worry, I'm always careful…" He replied softly, looking into Angel's eyes.

Angel couldn't help but laugh softly. "Sure, the last time you said that… you ended up in the bloody hospital wing for a month, Cole." she said, a smile forming in her lips. Angel gently bit her bottom lip before asking, "So, I take it didn't go as well as you had hoped, huh?" she asked; now lightly stroking his cheek.

Cole looked at her, and would have done a mock glare if he wasn't so worn out and busted up. He sighed and said softly. "Yeah, I know…" He shook his head slightly and sighed heavily. "Nope, he totally freaked out…"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Angel asked as she sighed heavily and shook her head sadly. She laid her head on Cole's shoulder and closing her eyes once again.

Cole winced slightly, feeling Angel's head on his shoulder. 'I must have a bruise there…' He thought to himself. He shrugged and said, "I don't really know just yet. I might have to run away after all…"

Angel sat up quickly, looking down into Cole's eyes. "You know, that still means I'll follow, right?" she asked, a soft smile on her lips.

Taking a deep breath, wincing slightly in pain. He sighed and said softly, "I told you, Angel… this is my battle. No one else's…" Cole closed his eyes and sighed once again.

Sighing heavily, Angel closed her eyes and said, "I just want to help you…" she whispered, laying back down, her head on the floor. "Oh, I got an owl from my mum…. It turns out; they're not going to have another kid." She said her voice filled with slight disappointment. "So much for taking the spotlight off me, huh?"

Cole looked at Angel and cringed slightly as he heard her sigh. He nodded slightly and said softly, "Yeah, I know you only want to help, but I can't risk it…" Cole listened to her and smiled slightly, but then quickly frowned as he heard the disappointment. "Yeah, that has to suck…" he whispered.

Angel gently bit her lip again. "I know you can't. I just…" she started, but shook her head. "Never mind. But, yeah… it does kind of suck." Angel slowly put her arms under her head and closed her eyes. "I wish my parents could understand how hard it is for me to live in their shadows. And not be able to live the life I want to… they still think of me as a little girl who idolizes them, like the rest of the world still does." She said dejectedly.

Cole couldn't help but cringe again as he heard Angel's voice. He knew how desperately she wanted to help him, but there was not way he could risk it. He then nodded slightly and said, "For your sake, I wish they would realize too. But, I've decided that parents are idiots and don't really give a damn about their children."

A soft laugh escaped Angel's lips. "Yeah, well… if they don't, it's only because they don't want to realize that their baby girl is growing up and leaving them." she replied softly, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "I am so different then they want me to be. I am not the girl they just knew I would be. Not the little heroine… if anything, I cause more trouble then I stop, really…" Angel said, another soft laugh escaping her lips.

Cole looked at her, smirking slightly. He knew that everything she was saying was true. Angel was one of his best friends, and that was due to the fact of her being a prankster. Cole smirked again and nodded, a frown slowly forming on his lips. "Do you think that's the same thing as me and my dad?" he asked her softly.

Angel shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I mean, it kinda seems like it though, doesn't it?" she said, turning onto her side, facing Cole. "I mean, we're both different people then our parents wanted us to be." A smirk played on her lips as she said, "Mum and Dad could blame you for that, you know…"

Cole glared at Angel mockingly and smirked slightly. "Yeah, they could…" he said, now frowning slightly. "I'm used to people blaming stuff on me…" Cole added, sighing heavily.

Angel's lips formed a prominent frown as she closed her eyes. "I was just kidding, Cole. You know my mum and dad love you…" she said, her voice a soft whisper. "Not that I care… I wouldn't give you up for anything. Not even to stop all the damn attention I get." Angel continued opening her eyes once again and her frown fading into a slight smile.

Cole looked at her, a slight sigh escaping his lips. "Yeah, I know you were kidding, Angel. Sorry, but I'm not in much of a mood for joking right now…" he said, his voice soft.

Angel nodded slightly and said in a slight whisper, "I don't blame you…" She moved closer to Cole and gently laid her head on his shoulder once again. "Hey, Cole?" Angel asked, her lips lightly brushing his ear.

He looked at Angel and smiled slightly. Yeah, when you're hurt you don't usually feel joking around, right? Cole felt her head on his shoulder again and his smile widened slightly. He looked at her and shivered slightly as he felt Angel's lips against his ear. "Yeah? What's up?"

Angel felt her heart start racing against her chest. "Um, do you ever think we could be more than just friends?" she asked in a whispered, her breath quickening slightly. After a few moments of silence, Angel slowly raised her head and looked into Cole's eyes. "Well, Cole?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Cole's eyes widened as he heard Angel's question. What the bloody hell was she talking about? He sighed to himself, then said, "I…" Cole took another breath. "I don't know, Angel… I guess I never really thought about it." he said.

Angel sighed and laid her head back on Cole's shoulder. "Oh… alright." she whispered, silently cursing herself. Had she gone insane? What was she thinking asking Cole something like that? Of course he only saw her as his best friend… just that. Nothing else. She sighed again and closed her eyes, fighting the strong urge to cry.

Cole looked at her, sighing softly. He really didn't know if they would ever be more than friends. They could be, they got along so well and everything. She was always there for him no matter what. He shook his head and whispered softly in Angel's ear, "We could try…"

Angel's eyes flew open and her heart stopped beating as she heard Cole's voice in her ear. She slowly sat up and looked down at Cole. "Are you saying… that you would seriously give it a try?" she asked softly, her breath quickening once again. Angel had felt her feelings for Cole changing into something more, she was just scared that it would cause her to lose him.

Cole looked at her and couldn't help but smile as he saw how happy this made her. His smile turned into a smirk as he nodded slightly and said, "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying…"

A slight smile crossed Angel's lips as she leaned down slowly. "Okay." she whispered softly before gently pressing her lips to Cole's.

Cole had not been expecting to feel Angel's lips against his, but it was a good feeling. He gently kissed her back and smirked slightly before whispering, "Wow…"

Angel smiled slightly. "Yeah…" she whispered back, her heart racing. "I have to say… that was the best kiss I've ever had…" Angel continued, her voice still a whisper as she laid her head back on Cole's shoulder, feeling her face flush.

Cole smirked and nodded in agreement. She had just said exactly what he had just been thinking. He smiled, feeling Angel's head on his shoulder once more. He closed his eyes and softly kissed her forehead.

Angel closed her eyes as she felt Cole's soft lips on her forehead. She then gently placed a hand on his chest and sighed softly. "Now, let's just hope that no one walks in…" she whispered, giggling softly. Few people knew exactly how closed she and Cole really were, but pretty much everyone know that they were best friends. She was sure her mum and dad would freak if they walked in right now. As much as she knew they loved Cole, it wasn't enough for them to be alright with them being together. And for that, Angel hated her parents.

Cole smirked slightly to himself as he felt Angel's hand resting on his chest. This was how it was supposed to be, right? Them just being together? He looked at her and nodded slightly, then said, "Yeah, we'd better hope that…" His father would totally freak out if he knew that Cole was in love with a Potter.

Angel laughed softly. "Well, on the off chance they do…" she started, a smirk placed on her lips as she opened her eyes. "I have my dear old Dad's invisibility cloak. Nicked it before term started." Angel laughed softly again and shook her head slightly.

Cole looked at Angel, smirking slightly. "You sneaky little devil you…" He said softly, knowing that Harry wouldn't be pleased about that, but obviously he hadn't noticed it just yet.

Angel nodded in agreement and laughed softly. "Well, what can I say? I've learned from the best!" she replied, a slight smile creeping onto her lips. "And isn't that why you love me?" She asked. "And, besides, my Dad's not exactly the sharpest spoon in the drawer. He never uses the cloak, so I figured I'd put it to good use again." Angel smiled as she sat up slowly, once again kissing Cole's lips softly.

Cole looked at her, still smirking slightly. He wondered for a second if she had been talking about him… She had definitely learned stuff from him. He nodded and said softly, "Yeah, that's why I love you…

Cole's smirk widened slightly as he lightly kissed Angel back. After the kiss broke, he nodded and said, "Sounds good to me…"

Angel bit her bottom lip. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing now?" she asked, knowing that Cole still had to been in pain. "I mean, I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you already are…" she continued, concern filling her voice and eyes. "Or do you just want to stay here with me?" Angel asked softly.

Cole looked at Angel and sighed to himself. He didn't want to go to the damn hospital wing. He shook his head and whispered softly, "I'll stay here. I'll be fine." He sighed to himself again, knowing he'd be worse off the next time he went back to talk to his father.

Angel nodded slightly. "Okay, we stay here then." she said, lying back down. "Cole, you know how much you mean to me right? I mean just how much?" Angel asked as she propped her head up on her hand.

Cole smiled slight and then looked at her, wondering what the hell kind of question that was. He smirked and said teasingly, "Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea…"

Angel bit her lip and laughed softly. "God you are such a smartass." she said, leaning down her lips an inch from Cole's. "I like it… way too much." Angel kissed his lips, gently running her fingers through his hair.

Cole looked at Angel and couldn't help but smirk as she called him a smartass. He knew he was, but hey, he couldn't change now. Not after seventeen years. He smirked again and kissed her back. Cole felt her hands running through his hair and no matter how hard he tried not to melt at her touch, he did anyway.

Angel's heart was hammering against her chest, feeling as though it would, at any moment, explode. She leaned further into the kiss, deepening it. She had never thought in a million and one years that this would happen… now that it had, she wasn't going to anything or anyone take it away.

Still smirking slightly, Cole continued to melt at Angel's touch, even though he was fighting not to. He felt her deepen the kiss and was slightly shocked, but kissed her back deeply.

Angel smirked to herself as she felt Cole respond to her deepening the kiss. She let her hand move slowly from Cole's hair to his chest, sending shivers down her own spine.

Cole could barely believe that this was happening. He felt Angel's hand on his chest and smirked slightly. Cole then slowly raised his hand to gently stroke her cheek, forcing himself not to wince in pain.

Angel felt Cole's hand on her cheek, but also felt him wince slightly. She pulled back, her breath ragged. "Cole…" She whispered, raising her hand to his cheek. Angel then looked around her, looking for her wand. "Where the bloody hell did I throw that damn thing?" she whispered, sounding slightly annoyed.

As she slowly stood up and started walking towards the door, her eyes scanned the floor. "Ah, there it is." Angel bent down and picked up her wand, then walked back over to Cole. "I've been studying some spells that will ease pain…." she whispered to Cole as she sat back down beside him.

Cole sighed to himself and swore in his head. Why the hell did this have to happen to him now? 'I can't even move my arm with out pain…' He thought to himself, closing his eyes. He had been hoping that Angel wouldn't notice, but she had. He watched her and as he heard what she said, he sighed. "You can try if you want…" He said, slowly opening his eyes again.

Angel bit her lip, yet again and slowly pointed her wand at Cole's arm. As she closed her eyes and started whispering softly, a pale blue light emanated from her want and surrounded Cole. A few moments later, Angel lowered her wand with a heavy sigh. She slowly opened her eyes, placing a hand on the floor to keep herself steady. "Whoa…" she whispered as her vision started blurring.

Cole stiffened slightly, not really liking the looks of this, but as it continued, he found that his arm did feel better. He smirked slightly, but a frown quickly took its place, marring his handsome features, as he looked at Angel. Cole reached out his hand to steady her and asked, "You okay, Angel?"

Angel nodded slightly and gave Cole a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said softly, blinking her eye rapidly to regain focus. She sighed heavily and slowly started to lie down. "I think I just need to lie down for a minute… maybe…" Angel whispered, her head starting to spin.

Cole knew immediately that she wasn't fine. He sighed to himself and allowed her to lie down, wondering what the hell was going to happen now. He sighed again and said softly, "Just rest. I'll be right here for you…"

Angel's eyes closed slowly as she once again rested her head on Cole's shoulder. "How's your arm?" she asked in a faint whisper, not the least bit concerned for herself.

Cole allowed his shoulder to take the weight of Angel's head and smiled slightly before saying, "It's fine…" He tenderly stroked her hair, trying to get her to rest and maybe fall asleep, for he had a plan.

Angel's breathing became shallow as she slowly drifted off into a semi-deep sleep. Her eyes flickered as though she would wake, but she was only dreaming.

Cole couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Angel have fallen asleep. His smile was replaced by a smirk as he gathered his energy and began to transfer it to Angel. Yes, this was one of the many things his father had taught him, and it had proved to be useful. Cole then softly kissed her head, carefully standing up and put his jacket under the sleeping Angel's head before walking out of the classroom.

Hours later, Angel started to stir, her eyes slowly flickering open. As she slowly sat up, her now open eyes scanned the classroom. "Cole?" she whispered softly standing up. "Hmm, he must have gone back to talk to his father again…" Angel said quietly, leaning back against a nearby desk. She was still a little dizzy, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole had left, once again returning to his father's. He was sorry he had just left Angel there while she slept, but he didn't want the risk of her following him. He quickly arrived back at his house; going thought one of the many secret entrances and headed up to his room. Cole waited there for a while, then went and found his father. The result was the same as before, except this time, Cole had gotten a few hits in. He reappeared in the Slytherin Common Room early the next morning, not waking for anyone.

Angel slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the crimson canopy of her four-poster bed. She sighed and shook her head, she figured Cole had gone back to talk to his father again last night. "I just hope he's alright..." Angel whispered as she pulled back the hangings around her bed and set her feet on the floor. She looked out the window, it was still dark. "Where daylight fades to night and where night fades once again into daylight." A small smile played at her lips as she repeated the words her mother had told her not long ago. "Now, if she would just tell me what the hell they mean... then I'd be set." she whispered, a small scowl on her lips.

In the Slytherin common room, the kids were going nuts trying to wake Cole up. Most of them knew him and were friends with him. Cole was just that kind of guy. The girls especially were going crazy. When they finally realized that they couldn't wake him up, they took him down to the hospital wing.

Angel shook her head as she walked down into the common room, which was mercifully empty. She made her way to the portrait and exited the common room. A few moments later, without realizing where her feet had carried her, Angel found herself standing outside the hospital wing. Everyone had brought Cole down to the hospital and after examining him, Madame Pomfrey told them that Cole needed to stay here, and that hopefully he would wake up soon.

Angel slowly pushed the doors open and slipped inside. As she looked around she instantly spotted Cole, his bed was surrounded by people, his house and dorm mates and Madame Pomfrey. Angel hung back a little, sitting on a bed a few down from Cole. She bit her lip as she watched Madame Pomfrey examine him.

Cole was still knocked out. His mind was working, and he was trying to fight the blackness off, but to no avail.

A soft sigh escaped Angel's lips as she continued to sit, looking over at Cole's bed. Slowly, his house and dorm mates filed out of the hospital wing until Cole, Madame Pomfrey and herself were left in the wing.

Cole's mind was working, and he could still see the fight that had taken place. He didn't want to see it. He tried to fight the blackness off, but once again nothing happened, and he stayed in the blackness.

Angel slowly slid off the bed and walked over to Cole, side-stepping Madame Pomfrey. She sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking Cole's hand into her own, a frown marring her beautiful features.

Cole felt someone take his hand, and he immediately knew who it was. He knew it was Angel. Even though he couldn't see her or anything, he knew it was her.

Angel had come back every day for just about two weeks, always to find everything the same. Today she sat down on the bed, and slowly leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Cole's forehead. As she straightened up, another sigh escaped her lips. She knew this would happen again; this is why she wanted to go with him... to try and help him... to stop this.

Cole once again felt Angel, although it had been a while since the last time he had felt her presence, and felt the kiss on his head. He fought even harder now to get out of the blackness. After a long battle Cole managed to move his hand.

Angel's breath caught in her throat as she felt Cole move his hand slightly. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand as she kissed his forehead again. "Come on, wake up, love." she whispered softly in his ear. Praying he would wake soon.

Cole continued to fight off the blackness. He heard Angel's voice and that only made him fight harder. After another long fight he was able to open his eyes and he looked wildly around, not knowing exactly where he was.

Angel smiled when she saw Cole's eyes open. "Hey." she whispered, kissing his lips softly. "You had me worried for a minute there, Cole." Angel sighed and closed her eyes slowly.

At the touch of Angel's lips against his, Cole immediately calmed down. He smiled slightly and said in a weak voice "Sorry…"

Angel shook her head. "Hey, don't be." she said as she gently stroked his cheek. "Just next time, leave a note... I was up till two worrying about you..." she continued, smiling slightly. "And, don't apologize for that either."

Cole listened to her, and once again began to melt at her touch when he felt her hand on his cheek. He nodded, not saying anything.

Angel kissed Cole's lips again, one hand resting on his chest, the other running through his hair. Angel closed her eyes slowly as she deepened the kiss slightly, her heart once again pounding against her chest and her breath becoming ragged.

Cole felt her lips against his and gently kissed her back. He wasn't in pain right this moment, and that was good. As he felt her kisses becoming deeper his eyes widened slightly and he whispered "We, We can't do this, not here…"

Angel sat up straight, her face flushing furiously. "Yeah, I know." she whispered back, running her fingers through her hair embarrassedly.

Cole looked at her and sighed slightly before saying "Don't worry, I promise we'll get to that soon enough…" Angel's face turned bright red and she gently bit her bottom lip, before nodding slightly. "I just kinda got caught in the moment, you know?" she whispered softly, raising her eyes to Cole's.

Cole nodded slightly; he had gotten caught in the moment more than once, and knew exactly what she was talking about. He nodded and said "Don't worry about it, everything is fine now…"

"Okay." Angel said, glancing down at the floor. She knew that Cole had gotten caught in the moment before... more then once before and she felt slightly embarrassed about the fact that she hadn't. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked hoping to draw attention away from the present subject.

Cole watched her for a minute and sighed to himself, not sure what to say. He heard her voice and nodded and said "I'm doing fine…"

"Good, 'cause like I said last night... when you're better, I'm kicking your ass." Angel said, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Mum and dad might stop by again sometime today... want to talk to me about something important. Dad probably found out I nicked his cloak." Angel started giggling softly, placing her hand over her mouth.

Cole looked at her and smirked slightly before saying "I seriously doubt you could do that, even if you really tried…" He looked at her and wondered why in the world her parents would be coming. He shrugged it off and then nodded and said "Maybe, but somehow I doubt it..."

"Hey! I could to kick your ass... and if I didn't, well it would be a great excuse just to get close to you." Angel replied, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Really, why don't you think it's about the cloak? You know how important it is to my dad... what with it being my grandpa's..." She asked, looking slightly confused.

Cole looked at her, throwing her that kind of look that let her know that he really didn't believe her. He shrugged slightly and said teasingly "Guess your right…" Cole shrugged slightly and said "If he hadn't noticed it by now, then he might never notice that it's gone…"

Angel nodded slightly. "Okay, then what the hell are they coming up here to talk to me about?" she asked, now sounding slightly worried. Angel bit her lip nervously and moved closer to Cole.

Cole looked at her and sighed slightly. Like he would know. He shrugged and said "Don't know, but if you get me out of here I'll be there with you when you talk to them…" Angel smirked slightly. "I always knew I love my grandpa for a reason." she said as she slowly pulled out her father's invisibility cloak. "And, with a little help from my Uncle Remus... I learned how to make it bigger." Angel slowly stood up and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the cloak. A few moments later, she draped the cloak over Cole. "Can you stand up?" she whispered, glancing down to Madame Pomfrey's little office.

Cole smirked slightly as he watched her. It had been a good idea to take the cloak from her father. He watched as she made it larger and as he heard her voice he nodded and said "I think I can…" He put his feet over the bed and tried to stand up, but his legs were too shaky and he fell back onto the bed.

Angel bit her lip. "Cole, maybe you should stay here." she whispered, her voice filled with concern. She sat back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. "And, whatever it is... I'm sure I can handle it by myself..." Angel said her voice now slightly uncertain.

Cole looked at her and frowned slightly before shaking his head. He wasn't just going to sit there. He forced himself to his feet once again and this time he made himself stay standing.

Angel sighed, feeling Cole stand once again. "Alright, if you insist, love." she said, smirking and shaking her head slightly. Moments later, she guided Cole into the entrance hall. "Where do you wanna go?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows, slowly pulling the cloak off him.

Cole smirked slightly. One thing you had to learn about Cole was that he didn't give up very easily. He hated it when he couldn't do something. As they came into the entrance hall he heard her and said "Where ever you're meeting your parents."

Angel nodded and started to lead Cole to the Headmistress's office. "I can't think of any reason to bring the Headmistress into this..." she said as she leaned back against the wall. "I mean, I haven't done anything wrong... lately..." Angel shook her head and glanced at the door of the office. "I just don't understand this." she whispered softly, closing her eyes.

Cole walked with Angel, watching her with concerned eyes. He sighed to himself and then said "I wish I could say I knew what it was about, but I don't…"

"Its okay, Cole." Angel said, smiling at him. "It's probably something to do with something I learned from my Uncles Fred and George..." she continued, wishing that's what it was really about.

Cole looked at her and smirked slightly. Yes, he knew that Angel had learned from the best. He shrugged and said "Well, let's go find out shall we?"

Angel bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Okay..." she whispered, glancing nervously at the door. "Come on..." Angel gently took Cole's hand in her own, walking towards the office door.

Cole smiled slightly, allowing her to take his hand and lead him towards the office. He knew that she was nervous, and he hoped that maybe she would calm down a little if she knew that he was there for her.

Once Angel reached the door, she nervously pushed it open to reveal her mother and father... and of course the headmistress.

Cole walked in behind her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as he saw that everyone was already there.

"Hi, Mum, Dad." Angel said as she stepped slowly into the room. "Hello, Headmistress." she whispered, biting her lip nervously.

Cole nodded slightly to everyone in the room, not really bothering to say anything, not yet anyway.

Angel watched her mother stand quickly and walk towards herself and Cole. "Mum, what's wrong? What's going on?" she asked nervously, glancing to her father.

Cole watched the scene unfolding before him and gently grabbed Angel's hand for support, wondering what her mother was going to tell her.

Angel smiled back at Cole, feeling him take her hand. "Angel..." Ginny started softly, her gaze finding Angel and Cole's linked hands.

Cole looked at Ginny, and wondered what the hell was going on. He caught Angel's smile and sent her one back, still listening to Ginny.

"Harry, why don't you and Cole go talk outside in the corridor while I talk to Angel?" Ginny asked, glaring back at her husband.

"Yes, dear." Harry said, standing up and walking over to the three of them. "Hello, love." He whispered as he softly kissed Angel's cheek.

"Hi, Dad..." Angel whispered back, turning her gaze slightly to her father. "Mum, whatever you have to say… you know you can... say it in front of Cole." she said, glaring slightly at her mother.

Cole looked at Ginny, wondering what the hell was so important that he wasn't allowed to hear it. He watched as Harry got up and walked over. He sighed to himself and looked over at Angel and shook his head and said "Its fine Angel… I'll go with your dad…" He didn't want to cause a big scene; he didn't want to give them any reason not to trust them.

"Thank you, Cole." Ginny whispered, her soft gaze turning slightly cold. "Angel, come over here." She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled it from Cole's, leading her towards the headmistress.

"Come on; let's let the ladies talk, eh?" Harry asked smiling brightly at Cole as he gently grasped the boy's shoulder and led him out the door.

"Mum!" Angel said her voice filled with hurt. "No, Dad… wait!" she turned and called after her father. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't good.

Cole smiled at Ginny and nodded. Cole shot a look at Angel, trying to tell her to let it go. He sighed and easily broke away from Harry and walked over to her and said "Angel, drop it, don't worry, please don't start something..."

Angel bit her lip hard, tasting her coppery blood. "But..." she started, but her mother cut her off.

"He's right, Angel Grace Potter. Now, let him and your father go talk in peace... while we have a conversation of our own." Ginny said firmly to her daughter, reminding herself of her own mother.

"Cole, let's sneak out of here while those two have their attention elsewhere." Harry whispered, once again grabbing Cole's shoulder and leading him to the door.

Cole sent Angel one last pleading look, praying that she would listen. He sighed slightly and nodded to Harry and said "Ok, sounds good…" He wasn't going to put up a fight, he had no reason to, yet anyway.

Angel nodded slightly. "Yeah, alright..." she whispered, sitting down slowly.

"Good. Now, what I want to talk to you about is very important, Angel." Ginny started as she heard the door close softly.

"So, Cole..." Harry started when they were out in the corridor. "How exactly do you feel about Angel?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Cole looked at the man as if he had three heads. He cringed slightly, wondering if he should really tell him. He just didn't say anything.

Angel looked at her mother nervously. "Yeah, Mum... what is it?" she asked softly, glancing nervously at the door.

Ginny smiled slightly. "It's nothing to be that nervous about, Angel." she said softly, smiling comfortingly at her daughter. "It's about Cole..."

Harry looked at Cole, concern in his eyes. "You alright, Cole?" he asked, patting him on the shoulder. "You look like you've just seen the ghost of Voldemort."

Cole cringed at that name. He didn't know why he did; he had heard the name enough. He nodded and said "Yah, I'm fine…" He decided to answer his question and said "I really like Angel…"

Angel's heart stopped slightly. "What about him, Mum?" she asked, biting her lip, her eyes darting around the room.

Ginny laughed softly, she remembered what it was like to be young and in love. "Sweetie... do you love him? I mean, as more than just your best friend?" Ginny asked her eyes filled with enlightenment.

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. "Do you now?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. "Tell me something, Cole. Do you love her?"

Cole wished that he could be inside, with Angel, being there to support her would make him feel better. Cole heard Harry's voice and looked at him and smiled as he saw the smile on his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He nodded and said "Yah, I do…"

Angel felt her face turn red as she nodded. "Yeah, Mum... I do. He means everything to me." she replied, a smile playing on her lips.

Ginny squealed happily. "My baby's in love!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Angel..." Ginny kissed her daughter repeatedly on the forehead.

Harry's smile widened. "Well, that is interesting, my dear boy. Very interesting indeed." he said as he pulled Cole into a hug.

Cole allowed Harry to hug him, but it felt kind of strange. He shrugged and hugged him back and said "If you don't mind me asking, what's interesting?"

Angel laughed and tried to fight off her mother. "MUM! Come on, stop it!!" she screamed, laughter in her voice.

Ginny laughed harder when Angel screamed for her to stop. "Never! I will do with you what I please… for I am your mother: Ginny Potter!" she replied, laughter in her voice as well.

Harry released Cole and raised his eyebrows. "Interesting? Oh, hmm... we shall speak of that another time, dear boy. It seems my gorgeous daughter is being attacked by her equally gorgeous mother. Shall we go rescue her?"

Cole looked at Harry once again, wondering why he wouldn't tell him. He sighed slightly and then smiled and said "Yah, lets go…"

Angel fell from her chair, her mother landing onto of her. "Mum!! Let me up!!" she squealed, wiggling under her mother.

"Again, never! I am still your mother and you are still my daughter: Angel Potter!" Ginny replied, rolling off her daughter, tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Well..." Harry said as he and Cole walked back into the room. "Having fun, you two?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at his wife and daughter.

Cole couldn't suppress a laugh as he saw the two ladies rolling on the ground, for it was very funny. He smirked slightly and said "Yah, are you guys having fun?"

Angel looked up at her father and Cole, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I guess we are..." she said smiling up at them.

Ginny sat up, clutching her side. "And did you two have a nice talk?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Yes, dear, we did." Harry replied as he nodded slightly. "Angel, help your mother up please?" he asked, smiling at his daughter.

Cole smirked slightly and shook his head as he watched the scene. It looked like it hadn't been as bad as either of them had expected, and for that he was glad.

Angel glared up at her father. "Dad, she's your wife... you should help her up… not me." she replied, raising her eyebrows, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Ginny smiled at Angel. "Your daughter is right, Harry. You should help your lovely wife to her feet." she said, now raising her eyebrows and a mischievous smirk on her lips as well.

Harry looked at his wife and daughter and shook his head. "Women... I swear." he whispered to Cole before walking over to Ginny and extending his hand.

Cole continued to watch this funny thing. He smirked slightly and then nodded as he heard Harry. Yes, he'd heard all about women.

"Dad, I heard that." Angel said as she watched her father walked towards her and her mother. "That's more the gentleman I know as my father." she joked as he saw him extend his hand.

Ginny smiled as she took her husband's hand. "Much better, love." she whispered, pulling Harry down on top of her.

A confused and shocked expression crossed Harry's face as he was pulled down by his wife. "I'll say." he whispered in Ginny's ear.

Cole just shook his head and walked over to Angel, not really caring what else was going on. He smiled slightly and said "See, this wasn't so bad…" Angel shook her head. "Not really." she replied, smiling up at Cole. "So..." Angel whispered before grabbing Cole's hand and repeating her mother's actions.

Ginny giggled softly as she shook her head and glance over at Angel. "You know, you two do make a cute couple." she said, smiling brightly.

Harry nodded in agreement with his wife. "Yes, they really do, don't they?" he whispered, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he saw Angel's face flush.

Cole felt himself being pulled down to the floor and didn't resist. He smirked slightly and gently kissed Angel and then laughed at what her parents said.

Angel smile slightly, her face still light pink. "Mum, Dad... do you guess have to be all mushy?" she asked, her eyes locked with Cole's.

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Yes, we do. DO you and Cole have to be mushy?" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

Harry shook his head slightly. "Gin, leave them alone." he whispered in his wife's ear, winking at Cole and Angel.

Cole smiled slightly, he hadn't known that Angel embarrassed so easily. He smirked slightly and looked at Ginny and said "As a matter of fact we do have to be mushy…" He winked back at Harry and then gently kissed Angel again; he was beginning to like the feel of this kissing stuff.

Angel slowly wrapped her arms around Cole's neck as he kissed her again. She closed her eyes and pulled him a little closer.

"Harry, look what you've done." Ginny said jokingly, her eyes sparkling slightly. She looked over at her daughter and Cole, a smile creeping onto her lips.

Harry shrugged. "Ginny, we always knew this would happen one day. At least he's her best friend." he whispered, gently placing a hand under his wife's chin, and then kissing her lips softly.

Cole couldn't help but smirk as he felt Angel's arms warp around his neck. To him this felt so right, he didn't know how to explain it, it just did. He smirked slightly as he heard her parents and smirked slightly and said in a soft voice, "Your dad's right…"

Angel laughed softly. "There's always a first time for everything, Cole." she replied, looking up into his eyes, once again softly kissing his lips.

Ginny gently returned her husband's kiss. "Harry, what do you say we leave the Headmistress alone, take the kids with us and then we go home?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

A smile crept onto Harry's lips. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, my love." he replied, slowly standing up, pulling Ginny with him.

Cole smiled slightly and kissed Angel back, once again feeling as if this was right. He listened to Harry and Ginny and smiled slightly and looked at Angel and asked, "Want to go?"

"Yeah." Angel whispered, nodding slightly. "Oh, and Mum, remember protection." she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Ginny's face flushed slightly upon hearing her daughter's response. "Angel Grace Potter!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

Harry laughed loudly. "That's my girl!" he said, tears of laughter forming in his eyes.

Cole nodded and said, "Ok, then let's go…" He then heard what Angel said and smirked slightly and said, "They could say the same to you, you know…"

Angel's face flushed a deep shade of crimson. "Cole!" she said, playfully hitting his arm. "But, you're right..." she whispered softly, biting her lip.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "Well, I think it's time to go, kids." she said, glancing back at Harry with a smile.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes. Thank you for the use of your office, Headmistress." he said, nodding to the headmistress, then grabbing his wife and daughter by the arm and leading them to the door.

Cole smirked slightly and then pretended that she had hurt him when she slapped him. He smirked slightly and said, "Of course I'm right…" He quickly followed them out of the office, wondering what they were going to do now.

"You can let go now, Dad." Angel said, twisting her arm from her father's grip once there were out in the corridor. "Ow…" Angel rubbed her arm gently.

Ginny glared slightly at her husband. "What is your problem, Potter?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "One minute you're happy and playing around… next you're grabbing our arms and hurting our daughter! Are you Bi-Polar?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, still glaring at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not Bi-Polar!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air as he turned his back to his wife. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Angel. I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

Cole watched in shock as Harry gripped Angel to tight. What the hell was going on here? He glared at Harry, for the first time in his life. He looked at Angel and walked over to her and asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Angel nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm alright." she whispered, biting her bottom lip. "Mum, maybe you should just take Dad home now... something's obviously upset him." Angel said to her mother, who was eyeing her worriedly.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, maybe I should." she replied, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Harry, let's go." she whispered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." he replied, turning around. "Angel, I'm sorry..." Harry whispered, slowly raising his eyes to meet his daughter's. "Cole, please take care of her."

Cole looked at her and smiled softly, glad that she seemed to be alright. He still had no idea what had gotten into Harry. He quickly shrugged it off as he heard Harry and nodded before saying, "You know I will…"

"I know, Daddy." Angel said as she ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "Please don't worry about me... I'll be fine, after all I have Cole." she whispered in his ear.

Ginny smiled slightly. "Angel, honey." she whispered as she hugged her husband and daughter. "Well, we should be going..."

Harry hugged Angel tightly in return, tears forming in his eyes. "I know, baby. It's just hard not to worry about you." he whispered back as he felt his wife's arms wrap around him and Angel. "Yeah. We have to feed the Hippogriffs." Harry said, softly pushing Angel away.

Cole let Angel go over to her parents, not wanting to stop her. That was something Cole never did. He never stepped in between anything this important. As Harry and Ginny left, Cole walked up to Angel and put his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel watched her parents walked down the corridor. She smiled when she felt Cole's arms around her. "This was sorta interesting, wasn't it?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cole smiled slightly, but as he saw the tears running down her face he quickly frowned and said "What's the matter Hun??"

Angel laughed softly and shook her head. "Nothing, love. Just wondering what's up with my dad, is all." she replied, shaking her head slightly.

Cole looked at her, a concerned frown still on his face. He shook his head and said, "I don't know…" "Honestly, Cole… it's nothing." Angel said still seeing the concern on his face. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking mischievously.

Cole looked at her and put a pretend smile on his face. Of course it was forced. He smirked slightly and said "Oh, I don't know… why don't you pick…"

"Me pick? You sure that's wise, love?" Angel asked as a smirk appeared on her lips. She raised her eyebrows, smirk still placed on her lips as she gently kissed Cole's lips.

Cole smiled to himself as he felt her soft lips placed against his. He gently kissed her back and when the kiss broke he looked at her and shrugged slightly and said "I trust you."

Angel's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well, then..." she started, gently running her fingers through Cole's hair. "My dorm or yours?" Angel finished in a soft whisper.

Cole shivered slightly, instantly beginning to melt at her touch. So unlike him. He looked at her and shrugged and said in a whisper matching Angel's, "Don't care…"

Angel slowly laced her fingers with Cole's, her heart pounding against her chest and her breathing slightly fast. She started to walk down the corridor; she looked back over her shoulder and whispered "You coming?"

Cole couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as Angel laced their fingers. He smiled slightly again and nodded and said "Yah, I'm coming…"

Fingers still laced together, Angel gently lead Cole down the corridor. After a few moments of slight silence, the two stepped into the entrance hall. Angel looked up the staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room and dorms. A small smile crossed her lips as she slowly walked over and placed her feet on the first step.

Cole followed Angel, smiling at the fact that their fingers were still laced together. Wow, they had sure gotten into the "couple" routine fast enough. As they finally came to the steps of the Gryffindor common room his heart beat faster, wondering if it would even let him in.

Angel whispered the password causing the portrait to instantly swing open. "Come on. I don't bite... hard." she whispered, once again looking over her shoulder at Cole as she led him up to her dorm.

Cole quickly followed her in, his heart beating faster. He shouldn't be here, but hell, that was the adventure right?

Once Angel reached her dorm, she gently unlaced her fingers from Cole's and slowly shoved the door open. She smiled back at him. "Don't worry... Krystal and Norma are never here. So, we have the place to ourselves." She said, referring to her two cousins, Krystal and Norma Weasley. Angel gently grabbed Cole by the waist of his pants and pulled him into the dorm, kicking the door closed behind her.

Cole watched, slightly concerned as she unlaced their fingers. He told himself to get a grip and allowed himself to be dragged into the dorm. He watched her carefully, giving her a smirk, but not saying anything.

Angel walked over to her bed, slowly laying back on it with a soft sigh. She raised herself up on her elbows, looking at Cole. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get your ass over here?" she asked, smirking slightly.

Cole watched her carefully, wondering if they were moving too fast. As he heard her voice he smirked slightly and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and shrugged and said "Better?"

Angel's smirk widened. "Much." she whispered as she slowly straddled Cole, pinning his arms above his head. Angel lowered her lips to his as she slowly ran her hands down to Cole's chest.

Cole was slightly shocked to find that they were going to be going this fast. He didn't let it show though, and decided to let Angel be in control for right now, since it seemed that, that is what she wanted. He smiled slightly as he felt her lips against his and gently kissed her back.

Angel pulled back slightly as she slowly sat up, her hands at the bottom of her shirt. She slowly raised her shirt above her head, revealing a black, crushed velvet bra, and then threw it to the floor. Angel lowered her lips to Cole's once again, running her fingers through his hair yet again.

Cole smirked slightly as she pulled back, wondering what she was going to do. As he watched her his eyes widened in shock, but he smiled none the less. He kissed her back, a little bit more passionately/rougher than last time, as he felt her lips upon his again.

Angel smirked against Cole's lips, gently biting his bottom lip. Her hands slowly moved from his hair, to his chest and down to the waist of his pants. Angel felt her heart racing against her chest and that her breathing was ragged.

Cole felt her bite his bottom lip and it drove him crazy. He felt her hands move down from his hair and down to the waist of his pants. His heart raced, beating faster and faster, wondering if this was really going to go where he thought it was.

Angel slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Cole's pants, her hand slowly slipping beneath them. She gently ran her tongue over his lips, parting them slightly. Once again, she felt her heart racing faster and faster... but this is what she wanted. Right?

Cole's mind was spinning, his heart beating faster. He hadn't thought that this would how it would go. Did he really want this? He felt her hand, but right now he was to busy trying to calm his mind that he didn't notice too much. He quickly kissed her, his tongue meeting hers.

Angel pulled back again, reaching a hand behind her back, her chest heaving. "Sorry…" she whispered softly in his ear as she leaned back down, her chest now completely exposed. Angel quickly captured his lips once again, massaging his tongue with her own.

Cole watched her intently. his desire now beginning to take over. He couldn't let it; he needed to remain in control. Eventually, he lost that control as Angel exposed her chest. He passionately kissed her back, loving the feeling of their tongues together.

Angel rolled to the side, pulling Cole on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She felt her desire growing with each passing second, she had to control herself... but she was finding this harder and harder to do.

Cole had completely let his desire win out, and willing let Angel do what she wanted. He knew that she too would lose control soon. He roughly kissed her again, both passion and hunger apparent in the kiss.

Angel returned Cole's kiss hungrily and passionately. Her mind was surprisingly calm, she knew this is what she wanted and nothing would stop her from getting it. Angel pulled her lips from Cole's, placing them by his ear. "Cole, I need you to do me a favor..." she whispered.

Cole couldn't help but allow a smirk to come to his face as he felt the hunger and passion in Angel's kisses. As she pulled away, he was slightly confused as to why. Then he heard her. He smiled slightly and whispered "Anything…"

Angel bit her lip slightly, unsure if she should say this. "Fuck me. Don't think of anything else." she whispered, now looking into Cole's eyes, her eyes shining with her hunger and passion.

Cole eyes widened slightly as he heard her. What the hell? He couldn't just…do that. He shook his head and said "We can't Angel…I...we...your parents would kill us…"

Angel sighed. "Cole, I don't care. I want this... please..." She said, her eyes closing softly for fear of tears. She shouldn't have said that... what was she thinking?

Cole looked at her, wondering if she really did want this. He shook his head, knowing he was going to regret this, and said, "Fine, we'll do it…"

"No. As much as I want this... I don't want you to force yourself to do it..." Angel said, feeling the tears slip from under her closed eyes. "And if in forcing yourself to do this... causes you pain… I love you too much for that..." She opened her eyes, gently raising a hand to stroke Cole's cheek.

Cole watched her carefully, and cringed as he saw the tears falling from her eyes. Shit, why did this always have to happen? The only reason he had said no at first was because they had stopped. They would have done it anyway. As her hand stroked his cheek, Cole felt the desire burning up within him again. Without so much as another word he passionately kissed her.

Angel was taken by slight surprise as she felt Cole's lips against hers, she responded just as passionately, just as hungrily. She pressed her hips against his, her hands slowly pulling his shirt up.

Cole wasn't himself anymore, now his desire had control over him. He smiled as he felt her lips against his and kissed her back again, roughly yet passionately. He lifted his arms up as she took his shirt off, making it easier. His hands began to roam her body, finally coming down to her pants. He slowly began unzipping them, waiting for any sign that she might give for him to stop.

Angel arched her back slightly as she felt Cole's hands roaming her body. As she felt him start to unzip her pants, she smirked, swiveling her hips slightly. Angel gasped softly, feeling Cole's bare chest against her own... she couldn't take this anymore…

Cole smirked slightly as he saw Angel arch her body. For some reason, that drove him even crazier. Cole smiled as he got her pants off and threw them in the corner before passionately kissing her again.

A soft moan caught in Angel's throat as Cole kissed her again. This was driving her crazy. She wrapped her legs around Cole's waist again, raising herself up off the bed slightly... just enough to where her chest was pressed hard against his.

Ok, now Cole's desire was going to explode. He had never felt anything like this before. He heard her moan and that just drove him to continue. He kissed her again, and then moved down her neck.

Angel's heart was racing, as was her breath. She felt Cole's lips on her neck and she just about went insane. 'I never thought I would feel like this...' Angel thought to herself as she moved her hands down to his pants again, slowly pulling them down.

Cole continued to kiss her neck, smiling to himself the whole time. He felt her pulling his pants down, but didn't notice and moved his lips along her jawline and then back to her lips again.

Angel moaned again, feeling as if she was about to explode. "Cole..." she whispered, her voice dripping with hunger and passion. Angel felt his lips on hers again and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Cole smirked once again as he heard Angel moan. He heard her whisper a name and after he kissed her back passionately again he asked in a whisper "Yes?"

"Are you trying to torture me?" Angel asked teasingly, looking up into his eyes. "Cause, I could get used to this kind of torture..." she smirked and started to lightly kiss Cole's neck.

Cole smirked slightly and nodded and said "Yes, of course I am.." His breath caught in his throat as she began to kiss his neck. Damn it, she had found his weak spot.

Angel smirked slightly, hearing Cole's breath catch in his throat. She gently slipped her tongue between her lips and started slowly running over his skin. "Two can play at that game, my love." Angel whispered softly, before kissing his neck once again.

Cole mockingly glared at her and sighed to himself. He looked at her and said "Yah, I know, but hey, the longer you play, the less time we have to do other stuff.."

Angel pouted slightly and batted her long, black eyelashes. "Alright... you have a fair point." she whispered, gently tracing her fingernails over Cole's back.

Cole smiled slightly and nodded and said, "I always have a point.." He passionately kissed her again, the kiss filled with a hunger and love.

Angel smiled slightly, kissing Cole back, her love and hunger matching his. She slowly ran her hands down his back, loving the feel of his skin against her own. Another soft moan caught in her throat as she arched her back once more.

Cole hands roamed her body, all over the place. He heard her moan and that just drove him crazy. He smirked slightly and kissed her again and then waited for her to make the next move, he wouldn't force her to do anything.

Angel's hands started roaming Cole's body, taking in every inch of him. She traced her lips down his jawline to his neck, stopping on his chest. Once again, her tongue slipped from between her lips, tracing over Cole's skin. Cole shivered slightly as he felt her lips down her jawline, and then he felt her lips on his chest. He smirked slightly, but didn't do anything to stop her just yet.

Angel's lips continued to slowly move down Cole's chest, her pulse starting to sky-rocket and her breathing becoming ragged. Her mind started to spin as she slipped her hands beneath the elastic waist-band of her panties, gently sliding them down her hips.

Cole smirked slightly as he watched her. Wow, they were really going to do this weren't they? He gently kissed her back, and said, "I love you.."

"I love you too..." Angel whispered back softly, her eyes locking with Cole's. She threw her panties over in the corner with her pants, slowly laying back on the bed with a soft sigh.

Cole smiled slightly as he heard what Angel said. He watched her panties go in the corner and smirked to himself, still not believing that they were going to be doing this. As she laid back on the bed, he took his boxers off, now they were both naked.

Angel let her eyes roam over Cole's body, her heart beating wildly and her breath shallow. A smirk crossed her lips as she raised her lips to his, once again biting his bottom lip.

Cole smirked slightly, his heart beating faster. He felt her lips against his once again and allowed her entrance. He slowly began moving up next to her, pulling the covers with him.

Angel slid her tongue between Cole's lips, massaging his tongue with her own. As he pulled the blankets up with him, she softly pressed her body close to his, biting her bottom lip gently.

Cole smirked slightly as he felt her tongue massaging his. He felt their bodies pressed together, and it drove him crazy. He pulled the covers up over both of them and then looked at her one last time before asking, "Are you sure about this?"

Angel nodded and whispered "Yeah. Never been more sure of anything in my life..." she slowly ran her hand down Cole's chest, stopping an inch above his waist as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately.

Cole listened to her and nodded, well, if she was sure. He quickly maneuvered himself until he was on top of her, and then kissed her passionately once more before entering her.

Angel gasped softly, feeling Cole enter her. Her breath quickened as she arched her back, her fingernails digging into Cole's back slightly.

Cole heard her gasp, and that was enough to make him want to stop. He kept reminding himself that this is what she wanted. He slowly began moving in and out of her.

A moan escaped Angel's lips, she raised her hips up, pressing them against Cole's. Her mind was racing as she felt him moving in and out. Angel arched her back once more, her breathing ragged.

Cole smirked slightly. He knew that all girls had this reaction. He heard her moan and that kept him going. He gently kissed her as he began to increase his speed.

Angel's fingernails dug into Cole's back, almost drawing blood. A low moan caught in her throat as he kissed her lips, increasing his speed. She lifted herself up on her elbows, her chest pressed to his.

Cole barely felt her fingernails digging into his back. He knew they were there, but he wasn't paying attention. He heard her moan again, and once again that just kept pushing him.

Angel slowly started moving her hands down Cole's back, her heart beating fast. She raised her hips once again, moaning softly as she did.

Cole smirked slightly as he heard her moan, and leaned in and kissed her passionately while continuing to move in and out of her.

Angel gasped slightly, her lips pressed against Cole's. Her fingers now running through his hair, pulling him closer.

Angel's mind was slowly calming, her breathing still ragged and her heart still pounding wildly.

Cole smirked slightly as he felt Angel pulling him closer. He kissed her again and said, "I love you Angel.." Angel smiled slightly, feeling Cole's lips on hers again.

"I love you too, Cole..." she whispered softly, her lips gently pressed against his ear.

Cole shivered slightly as he felt her lips against his ear. He smirked and continued to move in and out of her. After a while he became tired and he pulled out and wrapped the sheets around them, pulling her close to him.

Angel laid her head on Cole's shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing softly. She gently traced her fingers down his jawline and over his chest. Angel tried to stifle a slight yawn, and failed.

Cole looked over at her as he felt her head on his shoulder. He smirked slightly and said, "We should probably try and get some sleep.."

"Yeah..." Angel whispered softly, moving closer to Cole. She sighed softly again and buried her head in his neck. "I love you..." she whispered before drifting off into slumber.

Cole smiled softly and gently kissed the top of her head. He then whispered back, "I love you too.." He fell asleep, his dreams filled with nothing but Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel slowly stirred, her eyes flickering open. "What time is it?" she whispered, looking around her dorm. Her eyes rested on Cole, a smile came to her lips. "Hey, wake up sleepy head." She whispered, pressing her lips to his.

Cole felt Angel's lips against his and gently kissed her back and then said, "Five minutes.." and then threw a pillow over his head.

Angel laughed softly and shook her head. "No, you need to get up now, Cole." She whispered, her lips against his ear.

Cole shivered once again and sighed and said, "Fine, fine, I'm up.."

Angel sighed. "If you don't wanna get up.. don't." she whispered softly, pulling back slightly. "Just didn't wanna be the only one awake..."

Cole looked at her and shrugged and said, "Nah, it's fine, I'm up.."

Angel nodded slightly. "Okay…" she said, closing her eyes slowly. "I love you…" Angel whispered, her lips once again pressed to Cole's ear.

Cole smirked slightly and said, "Yah Angel, I love you too.."

Angel sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, sighing softly. 'Everything's going to change between us now...' she thought to herself as she glanced sideways at Cole.

Cole heard her sigh and looked over at her and said, "What's the matter?"

Angel shook her head slightly, a small smile on her lips. "Nothing." she said softly, resting her chin on her knees. "Honestly, it's nothing."

Cole looked at her and shook his head before saying, "Don't lie to me Angel.." Angel sighed. "Everything's going to change between us now, isn't it?" she asked, looking into Cole's eyes. She sighed again, shaking her head.

Cole looked at her and shook his head and said, "No, nothing is going to change.."

Angel felt tears starting to form in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

Cole smirked slightly and nodded and said, "Yes Angel, I'm sure.."

Angel bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay... still think my parent's are going to kill us?" She asked, a smirk on now placed on her lips.

Cole looked at her and smirked back and said, "Why would they?"

Angel's smirk widened slightly. "Oh, just the fact that you took their only daughter's virginity..." she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Cole eyes widened slightly and he shrugged, not saying anything.

Angel laughed softly. "Don't worry... I'd do it all over again." she whispered in Cole's ear, before gently kissing his neck.

felt her kiss his neck and smirked slightly and said, "But...what if you…"

"If I what?" Angel asked, pulling back slightly, her eyebrows raised.

Cole looked at her and sighed and said, "Think Angel, what's the worst possible thing that could happen right now...since we did that.."

"Me getting pregnant." Angel sighed, shaking her head. "Shit..." she whispered, sighing heavily.

Cole looked at her and nodded and said, "Exactly.."

Fuck, why hadn't she thought about that before? "What the fuck are we gonna do if I do get pregnant?" Angel asked, tears stinging her eyes.

Cole immediately looked over at her as she swore. He sighed and said, "I don't know, just get through it together.."

Angel nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered softly. How could she have been so stupid?! She knew that this would happen, but she didn't think of the after math.

Cole looked at her and said, "Calm down, I don't think that anything will happen.."

Angel nodded again, throwing her arms around Cole's neck. "Even if it does... I won't regret it." she said, biting her bottom lip.

Cole wrapped his arms around her and smiled slightly and said, "Me neither.."

Angel lightly pressed her lips to Cole's, her arms still around his neck. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Cole Zabini." she whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

Cole smirked slightly, gently kissing her back and he nodded and said, "Yah, I know.."

Angel closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked, opening her eyes as she pulled back slightly, her eyebrows raised.

Cole looked at her and shrugged slightly and said, "I have no idea.." "Hmm, we could always do homework..." Angel suggested, as she pointed to her school books laying on her dresser.

Cole looked at her, a pretend shocked look on his face. He smirked and said, "Since when do you actually _want_ to do your homework?"

Angel laughed softly. "Um, never. Ain't gonna start now." she replied, a smirk on her lips. "Okay, homework's out... hmm..." she pretended to think for a moment. "I can't come up with anything."

Cole smiled softly as he heard Angel laugh. He smirked and shrugged slightly and said, "Me neither.."

Angel sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed. "I wonder if we've missed dinner. I suddenly feel very hungry..." she whispered as she looked over at Cole, a small smile on her lips.

Cole shrugged slightly, his stomach rumbling. Well, he guessed that answered the question of whether or not he was hungry. He smiled softly and said, "Well, we could go check if you want.."

"Or we could just make a run down to the kitchens..." Angel started, her eyes twinkling. "Then come back up here..." she finished in a whisper before her lips met Cole's.

Cole smirked slightly and gently kissed Angel back. He smiled and said, "I like the way you think, let's go for it.."

Angel smirked slightly as she slowly slide out of the bed. She walked over to her dresser, opening the two top drawers and pulling out a black tube top and a pair of black shorts. "Well, let's get going."

Cole smirked slightly and threw his clothes back on as he watched Angel. He couldn't help but think that he was one of the luckiest guys ever.

Angel smiled back at Cole, gently biting her lip. Once she was dressed again, she slowly walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Hopefully, no one's in the common room."

Cole smiled again and then frowned slightly and said, "Well, what are we going to do if there is?"

Angel sighed. "Um, run?" she replied jokingly, raising her eyebrows. "Hell, I don't know. I'll just cast a memory charm on them or something."

Cole couldn't help but laugh softly at Angel. He shrugged slightly and said, "Well, either way works I guess.."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Though, I'm really pretty sure that no one will be down there..." her voice trailed off as she heard two female voices carrying up the staircase. "Shit. Krystal and Norma."

Cole smiled slightly and then he frowned as he heard Angel. There were two girls coming, what the hell would they do now?

Angel glanced behind her, biting her lip. "Um... any ideas?" she asked, her eyes meeting Cole's. "Cause, right now... my mind's kinda blank..." Angel continued as she turned her attention back to the door.

Cole continued to think and then smirked and said, "Is there anyway I could hide under your bed?"

Angel smiled slightly. "Yeah. If you don't mind forgotten stuffed animals and dust bunnies." she replied, her eyes sparkling slightly.

Cole smirked slightly and said, "You should know by now that I don't care.." Angel smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Just get under the bed." she said, her voice soft and filled with slight amusement. She quickly kissed Cole's lips, then slowly stepped out the door.

Cole smirked back, and had barely enough time to kiss Angel back before he went under the bed.

"Hey, Angel." Norma and Krystal said in unison as they saw their cousin step out of their dorm.

"Hey, you two. What are you doing up here?" Angel replied softly. "I mean, I figured you'd be off with.. Lukas and Nate??" she continued, hoping she'd gotten their names right.

"Oh, Nate had to go back to Somerset for an important family thing..." Norma started.

"And Lukas went with him." Krystal finished, glancing over at her sister, a small smile on her lips.

Cole smirked to himself as he hid under the bed. This was fun, now he just needed to make sure they didn't get caught.

"So, we decided that we'd come back and spend time with our dear cousin..." Krystal said, once again glancing at her sister.

"Who.. unfortunately, still doesn't have a boyfriend." Norma said, her eyes sparkling slightly.

Angel raised her eyebrows. "You two are going to try and set me up aren't you?" she asked, her voice filled with annoyance. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just fine... Got everything I need. Besides... how do you know I actually don't have a boyfriend?" she countered, her eyebrows still raised.

Cole smirked slightly from his hiding position. Obviously those two didn't know that Angel had a boyfriend, him.

Shocked expressions crossed Norma and Krystal's faces. "WHO?!" they asked in unison, stepping closer to Angel.

Angel back up slightly. "Jeez..." she whispered shaking her head. "Actually.. I don't see how that any of your business..." Angel started, her annoyance growing. "Because the last time I checked... you didn't give a shit if I was alone or not." she finished, her eyes narrowing.

Cole cringed slightly as he heard Angel's tone shift. Damn it, now what the hell was going to happen? He debated crawling out from under the bed, but decided to stay put.

Norma looked taken aback. "Angel..." she whispered softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Krystal looked from Angel to her sister. "Wow..." she said, shaking her head. "You know... I still think she doesn't have a boyfriend. I mean, she wouldn't be this defensive if she did." Krystal said, her tone growing annoyed as well.

Angel scoffed slightly. "Just like Uncle Ron, you are." she said, her tone softening at the thought of her uncle. She missed him terribly... him and Uncle Charlie.

Cole continued to listen, wanting to go and comfort Angel, but knowing it would be best if he didn't.

Angel wiped the tears from her eyes, clearing her throat slightly. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just don't appreciate the third degree and the attitudes..." she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Norma and Krystal nodded, wiping their own tears. "We're sorry too." they said as they pulled Angel into a tight hug.

"Ow..." Angel whispered softly, causing the two girls to giggle softly.

That was it, Cole couldn't take it anymore. He heard Angel talking, and he knew that she was upset. He couldn't just stand there while she was upset, could he?

"Okay, okay! Let me go!" Angel said, trying to free herself from her cousins death grip. 'Of course... the longer we're out here... the better chance of Cole not getting caught.' she thought, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Norma let go first. "Sorry." she whispered softly, her eyes still filled with tears. "Krys... let her go." she said to her sister, who was still hugging Angel tightly.

Krystal nodded slightly and released Angel. "Okay. I'm tired and I wanna lay down." Krystal said as she tried to push her way past Angel and into the dorm.

Angel's heart jumped into her throat. 'Shit.' she thought as Krystal pushed her out of the way.

Cole remained under the bed, deciding not to go out just yet, for it seemed like Angel was fine now. He heard them talking, and heard the door open and froze. 'Shit, that's not good,' he thought to himself as he stayed under the bed.

Krystal pulled Angel and Norma into the dorm after her. "Okay, so you are going to tell us who this guy is... I mean, do we know him at least?" she asked as she walked over to her bed and flopped down on it.

Norma shook her head as she walked to her own bed, also flopping down on it. "Yeah.. and is he cute?"

Angel felt her face growing hot. "Yeah, he's cute... really sweet... and he's a hell of a kisser..." she started slowly, glancing over at her own bed.

"But do we know him???" Krystal and Norma asked simultaneously.

Cole couldn't help but laugh inside his head. Wow, they were sure going after her. He smirked at what Angel said. Yes, just ask any one, he was one hell of a kisser.

Angel nodded slightly, causing the girls to shriek loudly. "Ow." she whispered softly, rubbing her temples.

"Okay.. we know him. Is he younger, older or same age?" Krystal said, now sitting at the end of her bed.

"Is he a Gryffie, a Puff, a Rave or a Sly?" Norma asked from her bed, her eyebrows raised.

"And is he your best friend Cole Zabini???"

Cole continued to listen, once again chuckling to himself as they figured out who it was. Damn these girls were good.

Angel flushed deeply. "Okay, you got me. Yeah, it is Cole." she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"It's about damn time!!!" Norma yelled, while Krystal nodded in agreement. "I mean, I always knew that you to would get together... it's fate."

"Yep, fate." Krystal said, pouting slightly.

Cole couldn't help but laugh silently. God, they just knew it. He didn't know how, but he found it slightly amusing that they had figured it out so fast.

Angel laughed softly as she walked over to her bed, stopping dead she her eyes rested on Cole's shirt. "Shit..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What?" Norma asked. "Bummed we figured it out so fast?"

Krystal tilted her head slightly. "Hey, Angel... who's shirt is that?" she asked, hopping off her bed and walking up behind her cousin.

Cole heard Angel and immediately knew what was wrong. Damn, his shirt was out there. He held his breath, wondering what the hell would happen now.

"I borrowed it from Cole... some jerk shoved me in the lake yesterday." Angel said, sighing slightly, hoping her cousins would believe her.

Krystal and Norma nodded, not sure if they believed her. "Uh-huh." they said softly.

Cole smirked slightly as he heard the lie, well, half lie, that Angel came up with. He just prayed that her cousins would believe her

. "How come I really don't believe you, Angel Grace Potter?" Norma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you can come out now, Cole." Krystal said, smirking slightly. "Don't worry. We won't tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.. or anyone else."

Angel's heart stopped completely, and her breathing slowed considerably. 'Holy shit! Why did my cousins have to be like.. fucking psychics?'

Cole stayed hidden under the bed, barely breathing. He wasn't about to come out, maybe if he didn't come out, then they would believe Angel, and everything would be back to normal.

Norma walked over to Angel's bed, getting down on her knees, looked under it. "Ha! Hi, Cole." she said, amusement in her voice.

Krystal started laughing as she watched her sister. "Norma... you really shouldn't have done that." she whispered through her laughter.

Angel's face was pale as she leaned against her bed. "Shit. Did you guys have to do all this??" she asked, looking up at her two cousins.

Cole continued to just listen, not daring to do anything but that. Then, to his surprise, he saw someone peek under the bed and find him. He growled to himself and came out from under the bed. He looked over at Angel and sighed as he saw her face. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, and said, "Hey, don't worry about it.."

Angel sighed heavily and nodded slightly. "Yeah, alright." she whispered, laying her head on Cole's shoulder.

"How cute!" Krystal exclaimed as she watched Angel and Cole.

Norma nodded in agreement. "Gorgeous couple. I always thought they would be perfect for each other..." she said softly, her eyes sparkling.

Cole smiled slightly, glad that Angel was relaxing. As long as no one knew what happened the night before, they were fine. Her parents had already given the two their blessing, so everything would work out to be fine. He looked at the two and shook his head, not bothering to say anything right that moment.

Angel giggled softly. "They're crazy..." she whispered in Cole's ear, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Angel, what are you telling him?" Norma asked, raising her eyebrows slightly, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, anything you have to say... can be said aloud.. in front of us." Krystal said, a smirk on her lips as well.

Cole smirked slightly, his eyes also shining as he saw the mischievous look in Angel's. He just shook his head at her cousins and said, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to hear this.."

"EWWW!!!" Krystal and Norma shrieked, covering their ears.

Angel started laughing softly, her eyes closed as she shook her head. "I love you..." she whispered lightly kissing Cole's neck.

Cole laughed softly to as he heard the girls. Wow, just saying that had caused them to do that. They hadn't even been talking about that specific topic. He smiled softly as he heard Angel and whispered back, "I love you too.."

Angel glanced over at her cousins. "Jeez, you guys really are crazy." she said, laughing softly. Angel slowly raised a hand to her head. "Whoa."

Norma and Krystal looked over at the cousin, concern now in their eyes. "Angel, what's wrong??" they asked, rushing towards her and Cole.

Cole looked at Angel as he heard her, his eyes immediately darkening with concern. He said, "Angel? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy... it's nothing." Angel said softly, her breath slowing considerably as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"ANGEL!" Norma and Krystal shrieked, looking up at Cole.

"You have to take her to the hospital wing!" Norma said, tears forming in her eyes, glancing at her sister, who was nodding in agreement.

Cole looked at Angel, his normally shining eyes clouded with worry. What the hell was going on here? He nodded as he heard her cousins yelling, and quickly scooped Angel up in his arms, rushing to the Hospital Wing.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel sighed softly as her eyes flickered open. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked, her voice full of confusion. She raised herself up on her elbows, but fell back into the bed. "Whoa..." Angel whispered softly.

Cole sat by the bed, head in his hands, trying to figure out what the hell had happened back there with Angel. He heard her voice and smiled and said soothingly, "You're at the Hospital Wing…"

"I hate this place..." Angel whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open. She sighed softly again, a slight smile on her lips. "What happened back in my dorm?"

Cole looked at her and smiled softly and said, "I know, so do I…" He shrugged and said, "You got dizzy, and then fainted, and I don't know what is going on..."

Angel closed her eyes, tired of fighting to keep them open. "Well, we'd better find out soon... 'cause I think I'm about to pass out..." she whispered softly, before her breathing slowed again.

Cole looked at her, his eyes widening slightly as she passed out again. What the hell was going on?!?! He turned to the see if the nurse as coming back yet with the explanation.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to the bed. "Has she passed out again?" the woman asked, gently taking Angel's pulse.

Cole sighed softly and said, "Yah, she just did a second ago…"

A worried expression crossed the woman's face. "I know this is a very personal question, Mr. Zabini... but..." Madame Pomfrey started slowly. "Have you and Miss. Potter recently had intercourse?"

Cole looked at the woman, an amused look on his face. Damn, they had been called on it. He sighed and nodded silently, not trusting himself to say anything.

"I see." Was all she said as she rushed back to her office. Madame Pomfrey reappeared a few moments later, carrying a small vial of a bright red liquid.

Cole watched her and shook his head. He was still seriously confused, and didn't know what was going to happen.

Madame Pomfrey lifted the vial to Angel's lips, gently tipping it up. "This should bring her to." she whispered as she watched Angel carefully.

Cole watched intently, his dark eyes showing signs of hope that maybe, just maybe, this would do the trick.

After a few tense moments, Angel's eyes flickered open once again. "Okay... Hi, Madame Pomfrey... Cole... I passed out again, didn't I?" she asked softly, raising a hand to her head again.

Cole smiled softly as he saw his girlfriend's eyes open again. God she didn't know how happy that made him. He nodded and said softly, "Yah, you did…"

Angel sighed softly, mentally refusing to close her eyes again. "Exactly what's wrong, Madame Pomfrey?"

The nurse's eyes closed slowly. "It's still too early for me to tell... but I believe, Miss. Potter... That you are with child."

Cole's whole world came crashing down on him at those words. What?!?! They had done it once, and she had gotten pregnant. He shook his head, wondering what the hell they were going to tell her parents.

Angel felt her heart stop. "You're kidding right?" she asked, her eyes wide. "I mean, this was the first time we... oh, god… please tell me you're kidding..." Angel ran her fingers through her hair nervously, her heart slowly starting up again.

Cole looked at her and quickly, yet gently, grabbed her hand and said, "Calm down, we'll get through it Angel…"

Angel bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Yeah." she whispered softly, wondering what the hell her parents were going to do when they found out.

Cole smiled softly, a million thoughts running through his mind, but he couldn't freak out, Angel needed him right now.

Angel sighed heavily, her mind racing. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought back on what she and Cole had said earlier about this. "I don't regret it." she whispered softly, tears glimmering in her eyes.

Cole looked at her and smiled softly. He gently kissed her forehead and said, "Neither do I Angel, neither do I…"

Angel smiled sweetly up at Cole, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Now, all I have to do... is tell my mum and dad." she said, her voice filled with dread.

Cole nodded and thought a minute. He knew she didn't want to tell her parents, but she had to. He smiled and said, "Yah, but I'll be there when you do…"

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat softly. "Mr. Zabini, may I please speak to Miss. Potter alone for a moment?" she asked, glancing at Angel.

Cole looked up as he heard the nurse, and nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to leave, but he figured it was for the best. He gave Angel's hand a quick squeeze and walked out the door.

Angel looked up at Madame Pomfrey, confusion and slight fear in her eyes. "What-?" she started.

Madame Pomfrey slowly raised her hand to silence Angel. "Don't worry, my dear. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Cole leaned back against the door, putting his head in his hands, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. He was a kid himself, how was he going to help raise one?

Angel nodded slightly. "Um, okay." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Now, am I correct in assuming this was your first time?" The nurse asked, gently placing her hand over Angel's and sighed heavily when the girl nodded. "Alright, dear. I know you're young and so is Mr. Zabini... but do you think you want to keep this child?"

Angel's eyes widened slightly. "Do you mean… am I considering abortion?" she asked Madame Pomfrey softly.

Cole banged his fist against the wall, frustrated with himself. He should have known better, now look what they had to deal with.

Madame Pomfrey nodded slightly. "Yes." she replied, her eyes filled with concern.

"Honestly, I don't know what..." Angel started, sighing heavily. There was no way she could just kill this child, no way.

Madame Pomfrey nodded again, her eyes still filled with concern. "There is also adoption, Miss. Potter."

Angel thought for a moment. "Either way... I end up losing my child, Madame Pomfrey..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Cole shook his head. He couldn't hear what the two of them were saying, but he figured that Angel would tell him when he came back in.

The nurse nodded slightly. "Alright, dear. I'm sure Mr. Zabini would like very much to return, so when you inform your parents, we shall speak more on this matter." she whispered. "Mr. Zabini, you can come back now!" she called out.

Angel nodded slowly, her heart aching from the decision she knew she would have to make. To keep their child and try to raise it by themselves, abortion or giving up their child to some stranger.

Cole heard the call and smiled to himself. Well, that hadn't taken long at all. He walked over to Angel and looked at her and said, "What was all that about?"

"I'll leave the two of you to talk." Madame Pomfrey said, turning quickly around, rushing back to her office.

Angel bit her lip gently. "Oh, she asked if she was correct in assuming this had been my first time..." she started her voice soft. "Then asked if I wanted to keep the baby... if I was considering abortion, she suggested adoption..." Angel finished her voice barely a whisper, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cole reached up with his hand and gently wiped her tears away and said, "It's up to you Angel…"

Angel bit her lip again. "That's just it... I don't know..." she whispered, her eyes locked with Cole's.

"I'm not ready for this... but at the same time I want it..." Angel shook her head slightly, a shaky sigh escaping her lips.

Cole smiled softly and said, "Calm down, you don't have to decide right this minute, just know that whatever you decide, I'll be there with you.."

Angel nodded and threw her arms around Cole's neck before breaking down. "Cole, what if your dad finds out?" she asked softly, not sure if this question would upset him.

Cole stiffened slightly at the mention of his father. He cursed under his breath and said, "Don't worry about my father, I'll deal with him later…"

Angel nodded slowly. "Okay." she whispered, wiping her eyes softly. "Well, do I want to tell them here or at home?" she asked softly, more to herself than to Cole.

Cole looked at her and said, "How about your house…?"

Angel nodded slightly. "That way I can run up to my room and slam the door." she said jokingly, her eyes still dim.

Cole smirked slightly and said, "Exactly…"

Angel laughed softly. "You always could find some way to make me laugh..." she said, her eyes brightening slightly.

Cole smiled and said, "Yah, I know I do, that's what I'm here for…"

Angel lightly kissed Cole's lips, her eyes closing slightly. "So, you are coming with me right? I mean, not scared my dad will kill you?" she asked softly as she pulled back slightly.

Cole gently kissed her back and said, "Me? Scared? Nah, and don't worry, I'll be there…"

"Okay, so I'm guessing the sooner we get this over with, the better..." Angel replied, a smile now on her lips.

Cole nodded and said, "Yah, whenever you're ready…"

Angel closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Tomorrow, I guess. They'll both be home and I'm pretty sure Aunt 'Mione won't be there." she said, opening her eyes. That would be just what she and Cole needed, her Aunt Hermione.

Cole nodded and said, "Sounds good, I'll be there for you, don't worry…"

"Who said I was worried?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows. "Be lucky that we won't be there when my paw-paw and granny find out... or when my uncles find out... my cousins... the list goes on and on." she said, her eyes lighting up amusedly.

Cole looked at her and shrugged and shook his head. He smiled slightly and said, "Yah…" He gently kissed her forehead and said, "Get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning…"

Angel nodded slowly. "Yeah." she said, closing her eyes as she felt Cole's lips on her forehead. "I love you..." she whispered softly, her breath slowing as she started to drift off.

After a long, restless night of trying to get to sleep, Cole had finally fallen asleep, but had been plagued by nightmares about what he had found out the other day. He woke up that morning, got dressed, and then headed down to the Hospital Wing.

Angel sighed, her mind racing with thoughts of what she was about to tell her parents. "This is gonna be a rough day... I just know it." she whispered as she shook her head, sighing heavily.

Cole walked quickly down to the hospital wing. They were planning on telling Angel's parents that day, and he was scared to death. He pushed the doors open and smiled softly as he saw Angel and said, "Hey, how are you?"

A smile crossed Angel's lips as she heard Cole's voice. "Oh, I'm just fucking terrified..." she whispered softly, raising her eyes to meet her boyfriend's. "But… other than that, fine..."

Cole smirked slightly and nodded, knowing exactly how Angel was feeling. He said, "Yah, I feel the same way…" He gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze and said, "Everything will be alright though, you'll see…"

Angel nodded slowly. "I wanna get outta here. I don't wanna wait for Madame Pomfrey to let me out." she said, glancing towards the nurse's office.

Cole nodded slightly and said, "As you wish, let's go…" He extended his hand towards her to help her up.

Angel gently took Cole's hand, pulling herself out of bed and to her feet. "Damn, this floor is cold." she whispered, her eyes starting to sparkle slightly.

Cole smiled softly and immediately summoned a pair of socks and shoes for her to wear.

"Thanks." Angel said softly, smiling up at Cole. "So... I guess we should go." she whispered, slowly lacing her fingers with Cole's.

Cole smiled and said, "Yah, let's get out of here before the nurse decides to come back." He gently led her out the door and said, "Ok, hold on tight, I'm gonna apparate..."

Angel nodded, biting her lip gently. She closed her eyes tightly; moments later when Angel opened her eyes again, she saw her house before her. "Oh, boy."

Cole had apparated to Angel's house and now they stood in front of it. His heart beat faster and he shook his head as he looked at Angel and said softly, "Don't worry about it, I'm right here…"

Angel sighed softly, gently kissing Cole's lips. "I know..." she whispered as she slowly led Cole to the front door. Cole kissed her back gently, and willingly allowed her to lead him to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

As Angel reached the door, it flew open, revealing her mother, father and her Aunt Hermione. "Um, hi..." she whispered, cursing to herself.

"Angel!" Hermione shrieked, pulling her niece into a tight hug.

"Hello, love." Ginny and Harry said simultaneously.

Cole stood back, seriously dumb struck. Obviously they had known that the two teens were at the door, but did they know what they had come to tell them?

"Uh, hi, Aunt 'Mione" Angel said as her aunt released her, glancing back at Cole. "Hi, Mum, Dad."

"Cole! It's wonderful to see you again!" Hermione said as she then pulled the boy into a hug.

Ginny looked at Harry, who was shaking his head slightly. "Alright, Hermione. Don't suffocate them." she whispered, winking at her daughter and Cole.

Cole continued to watch, a smile spreading over his face. He didn't even have time to move before Hermione had him in a hug too. He smiled softly and said, "Good to see you too…"

Harry cleared his throat slightly. "To what do we own this pleasure?" he asked, looking from Angel to Cole.

Angel felt her face pale as her heart started racing. "Well, uh... it's kind of an important pleasure, Daddy. Mummy, why do we put on some tea and talk this over in the den?" she said, biting her bottom lip slightly.

Hermione and Ginny shared a glance, their eyebrows raised. "Of course." Ginny said, grabbing her sister-in-law by the hand and dragging her into the kitchen behind her.

Cole looked at Harry, and just put on a smile, letting Angel do all the talking for right now, for he was sure he would have some explaining to do later. He gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze before following everyone else into the house.

While Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen, Harry led the two to the den. "Here we are." he said brightly as he slid open the oak doors.

Angel followed her father silently, a small smile crossing her lips as she felt Cole squeeze her hand. She then gently laced their fingers, moving closer to him.

Ginny and Hermione quickly made their reappearance, each carrying a silver tray. "Alright. Tea and crumpets!" Ginny said as she sat down beside her husband.

Cole followed Harry, not being able to help but wonder how he would react to his daughter being pregnant. He shrugged it off and smiled as he felt Angel lacing their fingers together. Cole smiled and said, "Thank you…"

Angel sighed heavily, looking up at her mother and father. "Okay, I might as well just come out and say it." she started, her voice shaking.

Harry looked at his daughter, concern in his eyes. "What is it, love?" he asked his voice soft.

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who gave her a small nod. "Angel, you know you can tell us anything..." Ginny said her voice filled with concern.

Cole looked at Angel, taking her hand it his and giving it another soft squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her, no matter what happened.

Angel closed her eyes and sighed again. "Mummy, Daddy... I'm pregnant." she said softly, her voice still shaking as she laid her head on Cole's shoulder.

Harry looked from his daughter, to Cole, his wife then back to his daughter. "You realize that today isn't April fool's Day, Angel... right?" he asked, shock in his voice.

Cole listened to her, wishing that there was someway that he could help her. She was the one that needed to tell them. He sighed and watched Harry and shook his head. He looked at him and said, "Yes sir, it's not a joke…"

Harry fell out of his chair, landing hard on the floor. "WHOA!!!" he shouted, arms flying around.

A small smile crossed Ginny's lips. "Angel... I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, jumping off the sofa and running over to her daughter.

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head. "Angel, Cole. Congratulations." she said, walking over to them, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Cole looked at Harry, his eyes showing how shocked he was. Harry wasn't mad? That was weird. He smiled softly as Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled again and said, "Um...thanks?"

Angel giggled softly as she looked at her father. "Daddy, you aren't mad?" she asked softly, shock evident on her face.

Harry stood up and shook his head. "Nope. I'm happy as a clam..." he replied, walking over to them.

Ginny shook her head at her husband. "Angel, if this makes you and Cole happy... then we have no right to be angry." she said, a smile still on her lips.

Cole looked at them, still a little shocked that no one was mad. They were only seventeen for crying out loud. He shrugged and said, "Well, I'm happy…"

Angel sighed slightly; this isn't what she had been expecting at all. She had expected death threats, shouting, anger… not **THIS**. "Okay, forgive me but... I'm confused. Why aren't you guys angry? I mean, Cole and I are seventeen... not married... and we're going to have a baby... shouldn't someone be a bit angry about this?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Cole looked at Angel and smirked slightly. He listened to her and then nodded and said, "Yah, I have to agree with Angel, I'm a bit confused myself…"

Harry laughed. "Let the shock wear off..." he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yeah, wait till the shock wears off." they said simultaneously

Cole looked over at Angel, a slight frown on his face.

"Okay... that's not what I meant..." Angel said a slight frown on her lips as well. "I - Oh boy..." she sighed and shook her head.

"Cole, come with me please." Harry said softly, a smile still on his lips.

"Angel, we should talk about this as well..." Ginny said, glancing at Hermione.

Cole looked from Angel, to Harry, and back to Angel. Ok, now he was confused. He sighed and looked at Angel one last time before getting up and going with Harry.

"Daddy, don't hurt him!" Angel said, biting her bottom lip. "Mummy... please tell me his not taking Cole to the-"

"Angel! Don't say that room's name!" Ginny scolded her daughter. "But, no... He's not. He taking him up to the room we prepared for this moment... the baby's room."

Cole looked back at Angel as he heard her starting talking to Harry. Wait, Harry wouldn't hurt him, would he? He shook his head, and decided to just go along with it for right now.

"So, Cole... has you and Angel told your family yet?" Harry asked as he started walking up the staircase.

Cole was shocked by that question, but immediately shook his head and said, "No sir, that's something I have to do on my own, I wouldn't want Angel to get mixed up in it…"

Harry nodded slightly. "Yes, I don't think they'll take as well as Ginny and I did..." he said softly, stopping to look back at Cole. "Are you sure you can handle this, son?"

Cole stopped dead in his tracks at Harry's words. Son? That just didn't sound normal to Cole, but then again, no one else had ever called him that. He nodded and said, "Yah, I can handle it…"

Harry nodded again. "Okay." he said before starting up the stairs again. "Now, this room was Angel's room when she was a baby... you two don't have to use it, but Ginny and I would be more than happy if you do…" Harry gently pushed open a door to his right.

Cole was glad that Harry believed him, even though Cole himself wasn't so sure about if he could handle it. He followed Harry and looked into the room and smiled and said, "Wow, thank you, I think we'll use it…"

Harry smiled at Cole. "It was an interesting time, fixing up this room..." he started as he stepped over the threshold. The room was half Gryffindor half Slytherin. "I myself... had slightly hoped that she would be a Slytherin... Ginny wanted her to be a Gryffindor..."

Cole looked at him and smiled and nodded. He looked around the room and then looked at him and said, "You wanted her to be in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I did. But, mother knows best I suppose..." he said softly, a smile creeping onto his lips.

Cole smiled slightly and said, "Why did you want her to be a Slytherin, you were a Gryffindor…"

"Slytherin is where the sorting hat wanted me in the first place. I begged it not to put me there, so it placed me in Gryffindor." Harry explained. "And despite that... I never really hated Slytherin... just a few people from Slytherin."

Cole couldn't help but laugh and said, "Well, I'm glad I'm not one of the people you hate from Slytherin"

Harry laughed softly. "You? Ha, I don't think I could ever hate you... unless you did something to Angel... then well..." he said, winking at Cole.

Cole looked at him and laughed to and said, "Well, I don't think you'd have to worry about that…"

"Well, this room is yours. Use it how you see fit." Harry said, his heart aching slightly. "You know Cole, this may sound strange to you... but since I first met you and Angel first started talking about you... I've thought of you as the son I never had..."

Cole smiled and said, "Thanks Harry…" He looked at Harry, a soft look on his face. He smiled and said softly, "No, that doesn't seem weird at all…"

"Daddy? Cole?" Angel said from the doorway, a smile on her lips. "Is everything alright?" she asked, walking over to Cole and gently lacing their fingers.

Cole looked at Angel, and smiled as she laced their fingers together. He smiled and said, "Yah, everything is fine…"

"Good." Angel whispered softly, her smile widening. "Honestly Dad, how did Mum ever let you put Slytherin colors in my room?"

Cole couldn't help but smile as he heard what Angel said.

"Not that I'm complaining... but I just wanna know... then again, the methods in which an agreement was reached... I might not want to know." Angel said, smirking slightly at her father.

"Angel Grace Potter." Harry said weakly, shaking his head. "You're right... you don't want to know." A mischievous smirk crossed his lips.

Cole couldn't help but laugh softly as he listened to Angel and her father.

"DAD!! GROSS!!" Angel exclaimed, throwing her arms around Cole's neck and burying her face in his chest.

Harry started laughing uproariously. "Oh, come off it." he said, shaking his head slightly.

Cole laughed out loud this time and then he found Angel's arms around his neck. He smirked and shook his head and just kissed the top of her head.

Angel giggled softly, burying her face deeper into Cole's chest. "I love you." she whispered softly, as she shyly smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Angel, where are your mother and Aunt 'Mione?" Harry asked, smiling at the pair.

Ginny cleared her throat. "We're right here." she said as she walked into the room, followed by Hermione. "So, have you two decided if you're going to use this room for our grandbaby?" Ginny asked softly, smiling at her daughter and Cole.

Cole smiled softly and said, "I love you too Angel, always will…" Cole heard Ginny and nodded and said, "I want to, but it's up to Angel…"

Angel closed her eyes slightly, biting her lip. "Yeah... I can't think of anywhere else, you know?" she replied, smiling brightly at Ginny.

"Well, ladies... I say, we leave these two lovebirds alone for a while..." Harry said, walking over to his wife and Hermione, who both nodded in agreement.

Cole looked at them and nodded, his eyes showing how thankful he was to them. He sighed and said, "Now I just need to tell my dad…"

Angel nodded, still smiling brightly at her parents and her aunt. "Yeah..." she whispered as she heard the door close softly. "Am I right in assuming you don't want me there?" Angel asked, opening her eyes again, looking deeply into Cole's.

Cole looked at her and smiled softly and nodded and said, "I can't risk it…"

A shy smile crossed Angel's lips again. "You know where to find me... And I'll be waiting for you." she whispered, hugging Cole tightly as she kissed him deeply.

Cole gently kissed her back and smiled and said, "Yah, I know you'll be there…"

Angel sighed, laying her head on Cole's shoulder. "Don't be gone too long, okay?" she whispered, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

Cole looked at her, and gently kissed her and said, "Don't worry, I wont be, I'll see you in school tomorrow alright?"

Angel nodded slightly. "Yeah..." she replied, hugging Cole tightly again, kissing him once again before she let her arms fall to her sides.

Cole smiled and hugged and kissed her back before apparating out of the house, and to his own house. He didn't want to do this, but hell, he had to go. He sighed and went to find his father. When he told him Cole's father hadn't been too happy. Cole had endured a few Cruciatus curses, and the likes, and then apparated back to Hogwarts, and collapsing on the Slytherin common room floor.

Angel walked back down into the den, stopping at the slightly closed doors to listen to her parents and aunt.

"Harry, I'm worried what Blaise will do..." Ginny whispered, laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I am too. But, I know nothing will happen to either of them... they're too strong." Harry replied, glancing at the doors.

"Angel, is there something you need, dear?" Hermione called, following Harry's gaze.

Cole slowly woke up in the Slytherin common room, and crawled onto the couch, no one finding him yet.

Angel walked through the doors. "I'm gonna head back to school, alright? I just..." She said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

The three adults nodded in agreement. "It's alright, I understand, love." Ginny said as she and Harry stood up, pulling their daughter into a hug.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." Angel whispered, before she apparated out of her parent's arms and into the Gryffindor common room.

Cole finally woke up once again, bruises all over his face, his head pounding. He made is way out of the Slytherin common room, and to the Gryffindor one, but he fainted right before he got there.

Angel walked to the portrait, gently pushing it open. Her heart stopped as she was Cole, lying just outside, unconscious. "Damn it." she whispered as she knelt beside him.

Cole had been trying to come to Angel, just to let her know that he was still alive. Now here he was, trying to regain consciousness.

"Baby, wake up." Angel whispered, kissing Cole's lips softly. "Please, Cole. Wake up... I need you." she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cole felt the kiss on the lips, but that wasn't enough. He fought against the blackness, but he couldn't seem to win. As he felt one of her tears hit his cheek, he finally won the battle, and his eyes opened slightly.

A slight smile crossed Angel's lips as she saw her boyfriend's eyes flicker open. "Hey, baby." she whispered softly, kissing his lips again.

Cole looked at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He waited a minute and then said in a hoarse voice, "Hey.."

Angel smiled sweetly at him. "Damn, baby. Do you need me to help you to the hospital wing?" she asked, concern clouding her eyes. "Or do I need to take you up to my dorm for a little treatment of my own?" Angel said a small smirk on her lips and her eyebrows raised slightly.

Cole sighed to himself. He hadn't meant for that to happen. He smiled softly and said, "I don't feel like going to the hospital wing…so…"

Angel nodded. "Right." she whispered softly. "Never to the hospital wing." she added jokingly as she slowly stood up, gently helping Cole to his feet.

Cole smirked slightly, and allowed Angel to help him to his feet. He nodded and said, "Yah, I know…"

Angel sighed and muttered the password, slowly pulling Cole's arm over her shoulders. "Let's go." she said, walking through the portrait hole.

Cole tried his best to walk next to her and keep his feet; He didn't need Angel to be bearing his full weight.

Once they reached the seventh year girl's dorm, Angel slowly pushed open the door. "Krys and Norma are off with Nate and Lukas again..." she said, laughing softly. "Glad for that... they were bugging the hell outta me when I got back..."

Cole couldn't help but laugh at this, but then cringed in slight pain. God, what the hell had his father done to him this time? Angel felt Cole cringe.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes clouding again with concern. She bit her lip, debating if they should stay here or head to the hospital wing.

Cole looked at her and said, "Nothing's wrong, it just hurt a little bit when I laughed…"

"Okay..." Angel whispered as she slowly walked towards her bed. "So..." she started with a slight sigh, her eyes locked with Cole's.

Cole looked at her, wondering if she believed him. He sighed and said, "Well, at least your parents took it well…"

"Yeah..." Angel sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed. She slowly laid back, her arms resting behind her head. "I was thinking... boy or girl?"

Cole looked at her, wondering if Angel was happy about the fact that her parents had taken it so well. He shrugged it off and smiled and said, "Boy…"

Angel smirked slightly and sat back up. "No, girl." she replied, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Oh, god. Twins." Angel said, laughing softly as she fell back on the bed.

Cole shook his head and mock glared at her and said, "No, don't even joke…"

Angel looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "What? Twins wouldn't be too bad... unless they turned out like my uncles..." she said, closing her eyes. "Okay, so if it's a boy... what's his name?"

Cole looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. He knew she was talking about Fred and George. He shook his head and then said, "Sirius?"

Angel gasped softly. "Sirius Alexander Zabini." she replied, her eyes flying open, tears forming in them. "And if it's a girl?" Cole looked at her, and smiled softly and nodded. He smiled and shrugged and said, "Rose."

Angel bit her bottom lip gently. "Hmm, Rose Alexandria Zabini." she whispered softly, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at Cole.

Cole looked at her and nodded and said, "I absolutely love the name…"

Angel giggled softly. "You're just saying that." she said softly, running her fingers though her hair.

Cole looked at his girlfriend, a smile on his face as he said, "No I really meant it…"

Angel blushed lightly, her eyes sparkling. "Now I'm not sure if I want a boy or a girl..." she said, her tone slightly joking.

Cole looked at her and smiled and said, "Me neither, but, I'll be happy with whatever we get… And yes, twins would be nice, but, I really don't want them…"

Angel laughed softly, shaking her head slightly. "Okay, okay. No twins." she said softly, a sigh escaping her lips.

Cole smirked and said, "Good..." He moved, and cringed, for his body still ached.

A slight smirk crossed Angel's lips. "Triplets." she whispered, flopping back on the bed. "Merlin, I think I would die..."

Cole looked at her, a pretend shocked expression on his face. He shook his head and said, "Yeah, me too…"

Angel sighed as she raised herself up on her elbows and looked at Cole. "Do you think we can really handle this?" she asked, softly, tears stinging her eyes.

Cole looked at her, and thought a minute. They were still kids themselves, but they had people to help them. He smiled softly and said, "Yah, I think we can…"

She nodded slightly, lying back down on the bed. "My mum and dad are slightly worried now..." Angel whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Looking at her he shrugged and said, "What do you mean?"

"I over heard them after you left... my mum's worried your dad will do something... dad on the other hand, thinks we're too strong and would be able to handle it." Angel replied, resting a hand on her stomach.

Cole shook his head. Yes, he had figured that would happen. Harry had even asked him if he was sure he would be ok. He smiled softly and said, "My dad can do all he wants to me, but I won't let him within 100 feet of you, or the baby…"

Angel sat up, her eyes flying open. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and shook her head. "I feel so useless... I can't even protect the man I love..." she whispered after a few moments silence.

Cole looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. This wasn't what he had wanted. He looked at her and said, "Its fine, I just want to make sure your safe… I don't care about me…"

"But, if something happened to you..." Angel started before wrapping her arms around Cole's neck. "I- I'd never be able to forgive myself..." she choked out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cole quickly wiped the tears gently away from her face, his heart aching. He nodded and said, "I know, but, don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me…"

Angel laughed softly. "You know I'm gonna worry, regardless." she said, looking up into Cole's eyes and gently kissing his lips.

Cole smiled softly and gently kissed her back before saying, "Yah, I know that, but it's my job to comfort you right?"

"Yeah." Angel whispered softly as she closed her eyes, laying her head on Cole's shoulder. She raised a hand to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

Cole smiled as he felt her head on his shoulder. It felt so right there. He smirked and said, "Tired are we?"

Angel smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit." she replied softly, her lips against Cole's ear. She yawned softly again, her eyes becoming heavier.

Cole smirked and said, "Come on, you need some sleep…" He gently kissed her forehead and said, "I'll see you in the morning at breakfast…"

Angel shook her head. "Stay." she whispered softly, fighting to keep her eyes open. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she struggled to stay awake.

Cole stopped and looked at her. Should he stay? He smiled and nodded and said, "Ok, fine, I'll stay…" He walked back over to the bed, got in it, and wrapped his arms protectively around Angel.

Angel smiled slightly as she felt Cole wrap his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest. "I love you." Angel whispered her voice fading as she drifted into slumber.

Cole smiled softly, his eyes now feeling heavy. Everything had been so stressful lately, and they both needed a break. Maybe it was a good thing that he was staying. He looked over at Angel and said, "I love you too…"

Angel's breathing was calm and shallow, her eyes flickering from her dreams. Her breathing started to quicken as an incoherent whispers escaped her lips.

Harry stood silently on the steps of the Zabini residence, a somber expression on his face. He knew that he and Blaise would eventually have to talk about this, so here he was getting in over with as quickly as possible. Harry raised his hand to knock on the door; he stood there for a few more moments waiting for an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise paced the living room, having just had a "discussion" with Cole, in which Cole had been taught not to do anything like this again. How could his son have been so stupid? How could he have fallen in love with a Potter, of all people? Blaise heard the knock at the door and went to answer it. He was shocked to find Harry Potter standing there, but quickly disguised the shock and said in a cold tone, "What do you want Potter?"

"We need to talk, Zabini." Harry replied, his tone just as cold. Harry knew how this was likely to end, but that couldn't be helped... this needed to be done. "I believe this to be of great importance, since it concerns both my daughter and my- your son." Harry continued, barely catching himself before he called Cole his son.

Blaise had to give Harry credit for being cold with him. He listened to Harry, and pretended not to know what Harry meant as he said, "What are you talking about Potter?"

"Don't play ignorant, Zabini. You know damn well what I am talking about." Harry said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Then again, I don't suppose you have to play ignorant."

Blaise couldn't help but smile. He looked at Harry and said, "My, temper, temper Potter. Yes, I know what you're talking about, but there is nothing to discuss, I've already taken care of Cole…"

"I'm sure you have." Harry replied, fighting to keep his anger under control. "Beating him within an inch of death, fine way to discuss things with your son, Zabini."

Blaise stiffened and he said, "Cole is MY son, and I will deal with him as I see fit. I don't see how it concerns you Potter…" "It concerns me, Zabini... because it concerns my daughter." he replied stiffly, his voice shaking with pent up rage. "And, like it or not... our children have made their decisions, to have this child and raise it together."

Blaise shook his head and said, "Potter, calm yourself, you aren't telling me anything new, I know what's going on…" Blaise was beginning to get annoyed with Harry, but, he wouldn't let it show.

Harry balled his hands into fists, fighting to keep them from colliding with Blaise's face. "To think, the son of Blaise Zabini falling for the daughter of Harry Potter... who ever would have guessed?" he mused, knowing he was starting to press his luck, but at this point he didn't care.

Blaise shook his head again, the anger starting to show through slightly, and he said, "Yes, I'm not very happy with Cole about that, but he made his decision, and he will pay even more for it then he already has…"

"Do you honestly think you can control him?" Harry asked, forcing his voice to be calm. "In all honesty... I don't think my Angel could have found a better man." he said, feeling the tension between himself and Blaise grow.

Blaise glared at Harry threateningly and said, "Yes, I can control him, he's my son, and he should be made to listen to me." He didn't say anything to the second part, but he could feel the tension between them increase. "Because he is your son, does not mean you can control him. His life is not something to be toyed with, especially now... my daughter's life hangs in balance with his." Harry said, knowing that at any given moment, blood would begin flying.

Blaise smirked and said, "You should know by now that Cole wouldn't let your daughter out of his sight…"

"Never. That's not what has me worried... it's you and your infinite stupidity." Harry said, knowing he shouldn't have.

Blaise glared at Harry, and his anger finally got the better of him. Without another word he lunged at Harry, fists flying.

Harry had expected this and barely dodged Blaise's fists. He lunged forward, landing a hard blow into the other man's stomach. "Come near my daughter, Zabini... and I will kill you." Harry whispered threateningly, his eyes ablaze with rage as he punched Blaise again.

Blaise doubled over slightly as the black haired man punched him in the stomach and glared at he lunged at him again, this time landing a punch on his face.

Harry felt his rage controlling him and he tried to fight against it, but was losing that battle miserably. He backed off slightly, just enough to where he could momentarily catch his breath. Waiting for Blaise to make the next move.

Blaise smiled evilly as Harry backed off, and stood there a second, contemplating what to do next. He could do so many things to the man, but, he didn't know which one he wanted to do.

Cole woke up that morning, and knew that he'd have to go talk to his father again. He needed him to understand just how important this was to him. He got dressed and then apparated to his house, where he was just in time to see his father and Harry fighting. He quickly stepped in front of Harry, drawing his wand out and glaring at his father. Blaise was shocked as Cole suddenly appeared, but didn't do anything just yet.

Harry looked at the boy in shock. "What the bloody fucking hell are you doing here, boy?" he asked softly, his breathing ragged.

Cole turned to Harry and shook his head. So much for appreciation. He kept his wand trained on his father, but said, "I wanted to talk to my dad again, but here you two are…"

Blaise took this opportunity to whip out his wand and point it at Cole before muttering, "Crucio!"

Cole heard what his father said, and had just enough time to whisper, "Shit.." before he felt a blinding pain and sank down to his knees.

"GODDAMMIT!!!" Harry yelled, pulling out his own wand, pointing it at Blaise's heart. "Don't make me do this, Zabini." he pleaded, not wanting to kill the other man.

Blaise smirked as he heard Harry. He shrugged and said, "Do it Potter, I dare you…"

Cole lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath, damn he hated when his father did that.

A heavy sigh escaped Harry's lips, he couldn't kill Blaise, as much as he might like to. He was Cole's father, and because of that simple fact he could not kill the man. "Zabini, you have no idea how much I would like to... but I am not like you. I do not kill for pleasure." Harry said his voice deathly calm.

Blaise smirked, knowing that Harry would say that. He had too soft of a heart. He shrugged and said, "I knew you wouldn't, you're too soft hearted, and maybe even a little frightened to do it…"

"Frightened? Never. But if I did kill you... I would risk Cole's hatred... something I couldn't live with. Something that would kill me in turn and affect my daughter." Harry replied, knowing he sounded like a fool, not that he really cared.

Before Blaise could answer, Cole was up on his feet, his wand pointed at his father. His eyes blazed, and he looked over at Harry and said, "I can handle this…"

Harry nodded, uncertain, but backed away none the less. "As you wish, Cole." he said softly, his eyes shining slightly.

Cole kept his eyes on Blaise, but smiled softly at Harry. He was beginning to like the man more and more. His wand still pointed at his father, Cole smirked and said, "God dad, you don't know how much I wish someone would kill you…" He shook his head and turned away, back to Harry.

Blaise looked at his son, slightly shocked by the way Cole was acting. He was going towards that Potter man? He ripped his wand out and once again muttered "Crucio" at Cole.

Harry looked at the boy in shock as he heard what he said, the shock disappeared as Cole turned towards him. His face went pale as Cole was once again hit with the Cruciatus curse. Harry pulled out his wand, pointing once again at Blaise's heart. "Crucio!" he yelled, hoping that he was strong enough for this.

Blaise smirked as Cole went down for a second time that would teach his son to say shit like that to him.

Cole fell to the ground again, and then the spell wore off. He heard Harry say the spell, and quickly got up and jumped in front of the spell, not wanting his father to get hurt. Cole still cared about his father, and didn't want him to get hurt.

'God damn it!' Harry thought to himself as he pulled up on his wand at the last minute. He knew this would happen. With a sigh Harry turned his back to Cole and his father and slowly started to walk away. "I hope for your sake, that your father isn't stupid enough to come near my daughter with the intent to harm her, Cole. If he does, I'll have no choice but to kill him." Harry said softly, sadness in his voice.

Cole felt the pain coursing through his body once again. He looked at Harry as he heard him, sadness coming to his eyes. He looked at him and said in a cold voice, "He doesn't act like my father; he's just someone I have to protect. I don't have a father. I can guarantee he won't come near Angel…"

"Very well." Harry said, continuing to walk away. With a quick glance back at Cole, he apparated back to his house, where his wife was anxiously awaiting his return.

Cole watched Harry leave, and cursed under his breath. Those spells were really getting to him. He could feel his legs weakening, but he apparated back to Harry's house, needing to talk to him. He quickly knocked on the door.

"Gin, I'm home!" Harry called from the living room.

"Okay, let me get the door!" she called back to him from the foyer. "Cole." she said, slight shock in her voice as she opened the door.

Cole looked at her, his legs still weak, but he managed a smile and said, "Hi Gin, can I talk to Harry?"

"Um, Harry! It's for you!" Ginny called, smiling back at the boy, her heart beating with uncertainty.

Harry sighed heavily and walked to the door. "Cole." he said softly, his eyes reflecting his pain.

Cole quickly smiled at Ginny, glad that she hadn't acted like Harry wasn't home. As Harry came to the door Cole cringed at the look in his eyes and said, "I just wanted to say that I'm…" With that, Cole's legs finally gave out, and he fell to his knees, his mind fighting off unconsciousness.

"Shit." Harry whispered as he caught the boy in his arms. "Gin, help me get him up to Angel's bedroom."

Ginny nodded as she and her husband quickly walked up the staircase and up to Angel's bedroom.

Cole finally fell unconscious, his mind giving up the battle.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked her husband as she lightly kissed Cole's forehead.

Harry sighed heavily. "A tale for another time, my love." he replied.

"Angel will be worried... one of us should go get her."

Cole faintly felt someone kissing his forehead and smiled. He finally won the battle, and opened his eyes slowly and said in a hoarse voice, "No, don't get Angel, please…"

"Why not? You know she'll be sick with worry." Ginny asked her voice filled with concern.

Harry thought for a moment. "No. He's right... she's fine where she is. For the moment." Harry said softly, nodding reassuringly at his wife.

Cole listened to Ginny and nodded and said, "Harry's right, she doesn't even know that I'm gone, I skipped my classes today, so she's in class, she probably thinks I'm sick or something…"

Ginny sighed softly. "Men." she muttered under her breath as she shook her head. "Alright. Obviously, you two need to talk... so I'm leaving." Ginny said, smiling slightly at her husband and Cole.

Cole couldn't help but smirk as he heard Ginny. He smiled and said, "Thanks for your help…" Once she was gone he turned back to Harry and said, "I, erm, wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened back at my house. I don't have a real father, but, I was wondering, if um…" He couldn't finish.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault." he said, shaking his head slightly. "Wondering what, Cole?" Harry asked as his eyebrows rose.

Cole caught his breath, and thought a minute before saying, "I was kind of wondering if you would be my adoptive father..."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Well, I- uh... wow..." he said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, Cole." Harry finally said, a smile crossing his lips.

Cole's eyes widened, thinking that Harry was going to say no. Harry was one of the only people Cole knew he could trust. A smile split his face as he heard Harry's answer and he smiled and said, "Thanks…"

"You thought I would say no, right?" Harry asked, laughing softly. "Well, no worries. Let's just get you feeling better again so you can get back to school... and a certain girl, who shall remain nameless." Harry said, winking at the boy.

Cole looked at him and nodded and said, "Yah, I thought you would…" He smirked and said, "Yah, I agree..." Harry smiled slightly. "Alright. So, I know this is a little off subject... but have you and Angel thought of any names?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Cole looked at him and nodded and said, "Yah, Sirius Alexander Zabini, if it's a boy, and then Rose Zabini if it's a girl…"

Harry nodded slightly. "I like the boy's name... still looking for a middle name for the girl?" he said, his smile widening slightly.

Cole shook his head and said, "No, we had one, I just can't remember it right now…"

Harry laughed softly. "That happened to me with Angel." he said, his eyes shining slightly. The soft sound of someone clearing their throat caused Harry to jump slightly.

"What happened to you with me?" Angel asked raising her eyebrows as Harry turned towards the door.

Cole was about to smile at Harry's comment when he heard an all too familiar voice. His smile faded and a frown marred his handsome features. He sighed and said, "Your dad was just telling me about how he forgot your middle name when you were born…"

Angel smiled slightly and laughed. "Oh, yeah. I remember Mum telling me about that." she said, frowning slightly as she noticed Cole's smile fade instantly into a frown.

"Really? I'll have to have a talk with her about that." Harry said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Cole couldn't help but smirk and shook his head. He laughed, and then grabbed his head. The pain was still there, why?

Harry looked back at Cole, concern in his eyes. "Hey, you alright, Cole?" he asked softly, his gaze shifting from the boy to his daughter, whose face had paled.

Angel quickly walked over to the bed, kneeling beside it. "Cole... baby, what's wrong?" she asked softly, her eyes dark with concern. Cole looked at her, and forced a smile and said, "It's just a bit of pain, that's all…"

Angel looked up at her father and bit her bottom lip. "Okay. Obviously, you two still have a few things to talk about... so I'm gonna go help Mum in the kitchen." she whispered softly, slowly standing up and walking towards the door.

Harry nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving Cole. "Alright, dear. If we need you we'll call." he said.

Cole smiled softly at Angel. The pain had gone away slightly. He nodded and said, "Don't worry Angel; I'll be fine, I promise…" He watched her leave, and then leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed to himself.

"It's useless to tell them not to worry. They never listen and always worry, even when there's nothing to worry about." Harry said softly, a small smile crossing his lips.

Cole opened his eyes slightly and nodded and said, "Yah, I figured…"

"It's rather frustrating actually... but its one way they show just how much they care about you." Harry continued, a dim light coming into his eyes. "Ginny worries about me all the time, over the stupidest things too..."

Cole nodded and said, "I agree with you about it being annoying..."

Harry sighed heavily. "Anyway... is there anything important that needs to be said before I go down to the kitchen to bring up some rations?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Cole shrugged slightly and said, "Thanks for trying to help with my dad...and thanks for not getting totally mad at me for jumping in front of that curse…"

Harry smiled slightly. "Not a problem, dear boy." he replied, standing up slowly. "I'll be right back with those rations I mentioned... hopefully Ginny let Angel cook this time."

Cole couldn't help but bust out laughing at this one. Yes, he knew that Angel was a good cook. He nodded and said, "I sure hope so…"

"Well, we'll see. Cross your fingers." He said as he walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Cole smirked slightly and watched him leave. He leaned his head back against the pillow, and fell into a light sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel looked up as she heard the kitchen door open. "Oh, hey Dad." she said as she turned back to the pot she was stirring.

"Hey, sweetie. I just came down to grab a few rations for myself and Cole." Harry said, smiling slightly as he looked around the kitchen. "Where's your mum?"

Angel shrugged. "Dad, I would have brought it up to you... and I don't know. She wasn't here when I came down." she replied as she walked over to the china cabinet.

Cole continued to sleep, no dreams coming to him, which was good, because Cole hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately.

"Hmm." Harry muttered as he nodded. "It doesn't matter; you wouldn't have been able to carry it all up the stairs anyway."

Angel looked back at her father and crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, sounding slightly cross. "Forget it." Angel huffed as she walked back over to the stove with the plates she had removed from the cabinet.

Cole jerked awake, sweat on his face. He sighed. What the hell had he been thinking about? He shrugged it off, and just waited for Harry to come back with the food.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his daughter. "Okay..." he whispered softly, shaking his head slightly.

"Here." Angel said as she shoved the plates at her father. "Now, if you'll excuse me, dear father... I'm going to go look for Mum." With that Angel pushed past her father and walked into the living room.

Harry shook his head and exited the kitchen, quickly walking back up the stairs to Angel's bedroom. "I'm back. And I bring Angel's cooking!" he said in a falsely cheerful tone as he daughter's behavior had worried him.

Cole heard Harry as he entered and could tell something was wrong. He studied him for a second and said, "What happened? Is everything ok?"

Harry cringed slightly. "Well, honestly... I'm not sure." he said as he sat the plates on the bedside table. He sat down with a heavy sigh.

Cole looked at the food and then back at Harry and said, "Well, what happened?"

"Angel. She's..." Harry started, shaking his head. "Well, Ginny is obviously not in the house, because Angel has no idea where she is... and she..." Harry continued, his voice trailing off slightly.

Cole looked at him, not letting his mind rest on the fact that Ginny wasn't there, not yet anyway. He looked at Harry and said, "She what?" "She's acting very strange. Like she's angry about something... I made a simple comment and she got cross with me." Harry said, his eyes clouding with concern for his daughter.

Cole looked at him, a frown coming to his face. He looked at him and said, "Where did she go? I need to talk to her..."

"She stormed off to the living room, said she was going to look for her mother." Harry said softly, a frown on his lips.

Cole frowned again and sighed to himself. He put his feet over the bed and said, "I need to find her…"

"Whoa, boy. You need to stay in bed. I'm sure it isn't anything that can't wait..." Harry said, gently trying to push Cole back into the bed.

Angel sat in the living room, her knees brought up to her chest as she looked around the room. "What was I thinking?" she whispered, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against the back of the sofa with a heavy sigh.

Cole walked down the stairs, wondering where Angel could be. The way Harry made it sound, she had left the house. He was surprise to see her when he walked into the living room. He sighed and said, "What were you thinking about what?"

Angel looked up at Cole in surprise. "Oh, it's nothing." she said softly, raising her eyes to meet her boyfriend's.

Cole looked at her and shook his head. Why was she lying to him? He walked closer to her and said, "Come on Angel, don't lie to me, I know it's not nothing…"

Angel sighed softly as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "It's just... when I walked in earlier..." she started shaking her head slightly.

Cole looked at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

Angel sighed again, still shaking her head. "It just seemed like you didn't want me there... either of you." she finally said after a few moments silence.

Cole looked at her and sighed. Should he tell her what had happened? He shook his head and said, "It's not like that, at all Angel…" He took a deep breath and said, "We, erm, just got back from having a fight with my dad, and we didn't want to tell you…"

Angel stood up quickly. "WHAT?!" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Angel sat back down, her legs no longer supporting her weight.

Cole sighed to himself, knowing that this was exactly why he hadn't told her. He sighed and said, "We didn't tell you because we knew you'd freak…"

Angel sighed softly, pulling her knees to her chest again. "Okay, so I freaked out... did you really expect me not to?" she asked, looking up at him. "I mean, I'm sorry I worry about you so much... it's just now, I'm worrying for two."

Cole nodded and sighed to himself. He didn't want her to worry, that was the whole point. He looked at her and said, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

Angel shrugged slightly. "Doesn't matter..." she whispered softly. "You should get back upstairs... Dad's probably wondering where you are and what's up... and the food is getting cold..." Angel said, before clutching her stomach.

Cole looked at her and shook his head. He didn't give a crap about food right now. As he watched Angel clutch her stomach, concern found its way into his eyes, and he quickly said, "Angel, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…" she whispered softly, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Angel looked up at Cole, tears now forming in her eyes. "It- it hurts so much…" she inhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes shut again.

Cole looked at her, confusion written on his face, "What hurts?"

"Everything. It feels like my body is on fire…" Angel answered softly, her breathing shallow and her eyes dim as she looked up at Cole again.

Cole looked at her and shook his head. That couldn't be good. He sighed and said, "Damn. Come on, you need to go see a nurse or something…"

Angel shook her head. "No! Just get my dad, please... just get my dad." she pleaded as tears started to form in her eyes yet again.

Cole looked at her, a frown coming over his handsome features, his eyes deepening with concern. He raced back up to the room he had been in and said in an urgent voice, "Harry! Angel needs you! NOW!" Harry looked up at Cole in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he shot out of his seat and rushed out the door.

"DADDY!!" Angel screamed as she continued to clutch her stomach. "Please, Daddy..." she cried softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry ran the rest of the way down the stairs, skidding to a halt in the living room. "Angel? Angel, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt in front of his daughter, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Cole raced down the stairs after Harry. If worry hadn't been etched deep into his face before, it was now. He listened to what they were saying; praying that Angel would be able to tell Harry what the heck was going on.

"I don't know, Daddy... my whole body feels like it's on fire and my stomach... it feels like someone is stabbing me repeatedly." Angel whispered, looking up at her father with watery eyes.

"Angel, baby..." Harry whispered, lightly kissing his daughter's forehead. "You need to go to St. Mungo's... there we can find out what's going on and what is making you feel like this." he said rationally, knowing his daughter would refuse.

Cole continued to look at Angel, feeling the tears prick at the back of his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry, that would just make Angel even more upset. He nodded and said, "Your dad's right Angel…"

Angel looked at Cole pleadingly. "But..." she whispered, before hearing the sound of a door creaking open.

"Angel Grace Potter, do as your father and Cole say. You are going to the bloody hospital, regardless if you like it or not!" Ginny yelled as she stepped into the living room, a stern look on her face.

"And just where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry asked upon seeing his wife, gently squeezing his daughter's shoulders as he stood up.

Cole looked from Angel, to Ginny. What the hell was going on here? He walked over to Angel, sitting down next to her and gently taking her hand. He looked at his two "adoptive" parents and said, "Can you two please do this later?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny, when I get home... we are having a long talk." he said, his eyes slightly cold. "Angel, can you stand?" he asked his daughter softly.

"I think so, Daddy." Angel replied, smiling weakly at her father then at Cole. As she tried to stand, her legs buckled under her weight and she started falling backwards.

"Angel!" Ginny and Harry shouted, both moving to catch the girl.

Cole glared at both of the so called adults in the family, and then shook his head. Well, at least they were listening to him. As he watched Angel intently as she began to get up, and quickly got his arms around her when her legs buckled. He carefully swept her off her feet and then said to Harry and Ginny, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Angel wrapped her arms around Cole's neck as she buried her face in his chest, feeling a new wave of tears wash over her. "I'm sorry..." she whispered softly.

"Gin, let's go! This isn't something we can wait on!" Harry yelled at his wife as he wrapped an arm around her waist and apparated.

Cole apparated right behind them, his ears ringing with Angel's words. What was she talking about? What did she have to be sorry for? She hadn't done anything wrong. When he got into St. Mungo's, he quickly explained to the doctors what Angel had told him, and they took her away.

Harry watched the doctors take his daughter back for examination. He sighed heavily before asking, "Cole, you alright, son?"

"What's wrong with my baby?" Ginny asked softly, staring after Angel, tears forming in her eyes.

Cole was pacing back at forth, fighting the tears that he knew would come if he didn't get himself together. Zabinis never cried, especially him, he was too strong for that, wasn't he? As he heard Harry's voice he sighed and said, "Yah, I'm fine..."

Ginny slid down into one of the sofas, her head in her hands. "Merlin, have I done something to cause this pain for my daughter?" she asked softly, tears still steaming down her cheeks.

"Ginny, hush. It's nothing you've done; it's nothing any of us have done." Harry said, putting an arm around his wife.

Cole looked at them and sighed and began pacing once again. He actually blamed it on himself, for telling her about the fight that he and Harry had gotten into with Blaise.

Ginny watched Cole start pacing once again. "I do wish they would hurry up." she said, glancing up at her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"As do I. As do I." he replied, staring at the ceiling.

Cole continued to pace, even when he knew that it was useless. He finally sat down, glaring at the floor; still blaming himself for all that had happened.

Moment's later a loud crash startled Ginny, causing her to jump from her seat on the sofa. "What the bloody hell?!" she shouted looking at her husband.

"I have no idea." Harry said, pulling Ginny back down onto the sofa. "I'm sure everything is just fine."

Cole had just closed his eyes when he heard the crash. He was out of his chair in a second, and was looking wildly around, wondering what it had been.

"Mr. Zabini?" asked a small voice, one of the nurses that had accompanied Angel into the examination room appeared before the three.

Cole looked wildly around once again and nodded and said, "Yah, that's me…" His heart began beating faster as he wondered what the news would be.

"Ms. Potter would like to see you." The nurse said, glancing sideways at Harry and Ginny. "I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but Ms. Angel only requested Mr. Zabini."

Cole looked at the two adults, shooting them an apologetic look. He nodded to the nurse and said, "Okay, where is she?"

"Please follow me, Mr. Zabini." She said, still glancing wearily at Harry and Ginny.

"Hurry back with any news, Cole. Please…" Ginny pleaded, her eyes filled with tears of worry.

Harry nodded; his eyes tear filled as well. "Please, son. Let us know she's alright."

Cole blinked back the tears that he knew were going to force their way through if he didn't get away from the two adults. He knew that they cared about their daughter, and he would tell them what was going on as soon as he could. He nodded to them, forcing a small smile and then followed the nurse.


End file.
